Hearts in Darkness
by LoneWolfSkye
Summary: The Inner Senshi are gone and a shadow has fallen over Crystal Tokyo. With the Queen near death and time running out, it is up to Chibi Usa and Hotaru to save the Senshi, the city and their Queen. Sequel to Once Upon a Time and Dreamers. AU Crystal Tokyo
1. City in Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Hello, everyone, I'm back with the next story in my Sailor Moon series! This is a sequel to Once Upon a Time and Dreamers, so you might want to read them first (I think this can probably stand alone, but there will be quite a few references to the other two stories). For those of you who have already read some of my work, thank you for your continued interest and I hope you enjoy the story! For everyone else, welcome and please let me now what you think! For those of you that have watched PGSM, this story was inspired by Dark Mercury and the thought: wouldn't it be cool if all the senshi turned evil like her?

A/N 2: This story will feature relationships between two women, so if that makes you uncomfortable in any way: Turn Back Now! The main pairing will eventually be Hotaru and Chibi-Usa but the story will also contain Haruka/Michiru, Ami/Makoto and of course Rei/Minako!

A/N 3: (Last one I swear!) It is currently the insanely busy season at my work so, unfortunately, updates may be a little slow. But don't worry, I've already got the basic story line worked out beginning to end so I should be able to add chapters on a fairly regular basis. Now that you've been properly warned, enjoy the story! :)

* * *

Chapter 1. City in Shadow

-Crystal Tokyo: Distant Future-

The street was mostly deserted as Hotaru made her way across the city. Thick clouds filled the sky for the third day in a row making early evening feel like night. She kept her hands buried deep in the pockets of her black jacket, only pulling them out to turn up her collar against a breeze.

She looked ahead to where the jagged peaks of the palace were silhouetted over the city. Normally it shone with a surreal brightness but tonight it seemed oddly muted. Not that odd, she supposed morosely, considering the goings-on inside its walls.

The city had changed as well; Crystal Tokyo wasn't the paradise it once was. The empty streets were a testament to that. The buildings were gray and dull with dust and bits of trash swirled along in the breeze or clung to the gutters. The few people that were out were hunched and solemn, focused on their destination rather than the beauty their surroundings used to hold.

There was a clatter in an alley as she passed and her hand automatically moved to the weapon holstered at her hip. She waited, keeping her attention divided between the street and the alley mouth. The crunch of scattering debris sounded closer to her and in one fluid motion she had her pistol drawn and leveled in that direction.

She laughed softly at herself as a dark gray cat shot out of the alley and sprinted past her. "I'm getting paranoid," she said aloud, shaking her head at her own jumpiness. She checked her weapon, making sure the safety was back on. Lovingly, she ran her thumb along the smooth barrel and down to the dial that controlled the mode of fire. It was currently set to a stun pulse, but it had the capability to shoot heat blasts, light flares, electromagnetic bursts and even smoke cartridges. Guns were rare in the city since most of the technology had been lost over the years, but this had been a special invention of Ami's. She'd given it to Hotaru as a gift many years ago. In fact it had been her last creation before…

Hotaru smiled sadly as she returned it to its holster. There was nothing to be gained from dwelling on the past, especially now. She shoved her hands back into her pockets and resumed her trek toward the palace.

She hadn't made it much further, however, when raised voices caught her attention. It wasn't fighting, as she'd first thought, but the shouts of a boisterous crowd inside a nearby tavern. Hotaru stopped and checked her watch. There was still plenty of time before she was expected at home.

She veered from her path toward the shiny storefronts on the opposite side of the street. Before she went inside, she checked her reflection in the mirror-like surface of the wall. She was thankful she'd worn a simple purple tee shirt and dark jeans rather than some of her more courtly outfits. Her expression darkened as her eyes traveled to her reflected face. A while back she'd cut her hair and she was still getting used to it. The short choppy locks had a tendency to fall into her eyes and nothing could convince them to do otherwise. She combed her fingers through it, pushing it back and grinned when it stayed there. _Minako would have been able to fix… _She gritted her teeth, forcing the thought away. She shook her head at the way her mind was working, promptly dropping her bangs back over her eyebrows. She let out a quiet, mirthless chuckle as she turned to walk into the tavern.

There were a surprising amount of people inside. A large group were gathered around a table where a heated dice game was going. More were congregated by the bar and nearly every table was full. Hotaru squeezed past people until she spotted an open seat by the wall near the end of the bar. The bartender, a scruffy bearded man with a missing tooth, nodded impatiently to her.

She ordered a whiskey shot and beer chaser, then turned on her stool to watch the crowd. A few patrons were playing darts in the opposite corner and she smirked as one missed the bulls eye by several inches. Rei had been a terror in dart tournaments, she remembered with a small smile. Several bars had gone as far as banning her from the games. She felt the smile slide off her face and spun abruptly back to the bar. What was wrong with her today? They were gone. Five years or five hundred, there was no point in thinking about them.

She pulled a bill from the inside pocket of her jacket and waved the bartender away when he tried to give her change. The man smiled brightly at her, earlier impatience forgotten as the bill disappeared into his shirt pocket. Hotaru took the shot in a single gulp, letting the bitter bite chase away the memories.

Several shots later, she had finally begun to relax. She was keeping a mildly interested eye on the dice game as the players drank more and upped their bets. The shouting grew progressively louder and her eyes slid away. Instead she focused on two men having a loud conversation further down the bar.

"I'm telling you, its true!" the taller of the two insisted. "I've got a friend who's seeing a gal that does the linens in the palace!"

"It seems a little far fetched," his friend decided, taking a long swig of his beer as he considered. "No one's seen the Queen in weeks." Hotaru leaned a little closer, trying to listen without being conspicuous. This was exactly what her parents had been worried about. Her grip on her mug tightened as she waited for them to continue.

The first man laughed loudly, thumping his friend on the back. "If your cousin still wants to unload that merchandise, now would be a good time. You'll see. The Queen's going to go the way of the Senshi!" He curled his hands to pantomime claws and made a grotesque face, adding a mock-monstrous roar for good measure.

Hotaru was on her feet in an instant, knocking her stool over in the process. The room grew quiet, but she barely noticed as she strode over to the men. They broke off their conversation to stare at her. "You shouldn't joke about things like that," she said evenly, watching the taller man.

"What do you care?" he said with a sullen shrug. His eyes slid over her in drunken assessment. "You're probably not even old enough to remember them." Hotaru snorted softly. What could she say to that? Despite her age she knew she appeared to be around twenty. The man took her silence for defeat and chuckled belligerently as he turned back to the bar. "They're not even worth remembering."

Hotaru knew she shouldn't rise to the bait, but her earlier frustrations were boiling over. She thought of what Makoto would have done in a situation like this, and the memory of the playful brunette pushed her over the edge. She caught the man by the collar of his shirt, hauled him around to face her and punched him squarely in the nose. Around her, the room erupted in chaos.

* * *

Haruka stood with her hands braced on the railing of the balcony, looking out over the city. A pall had been cast over the once bright city, a shadow as dark and tangible as the clouds massed overhead. There was none of the warmth and light that had once radiated; even from here she could feel the change. The same change that had taken over the palace.

Soft footsteps approached behind her and a warm hand slid over hers. "How is she?"

"Weak," Michiru replied, moving to rest her head on her partner's shoulder. They stared out at the gray light of the city in silence for a long moment. "I don't know what we're going to do," she said quietly. Haruka slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. There was nothing she could say to offer comfort.

She lifted her eyes to the sky, finding the quarter moon just peeking between the clouds. It glowed dully and seemed to have taken on a reddish tinge in the last few days. She looked away sharply, not needing a physical reminder of what was happening.

She remembered when the Dead Moon Clans had invaded, some five hundred years ago. The city had been dark then too, an inky blackness that had settled over everything. This was different. It wasn't black but rather a deepening gray. Just like before, it reflected the hearts of the people of the city. She didn't remember when exactly the darkness had begun to seep into their lives. It had started with small disagreements, imagined slurs and the occasional bout of bickering. But soon it had escalated to deeper resentment, jealousy and bitter feuding. Finally they'd lost Minako. Rei had followed soon after, consumed by the visions that plagued her. Without her, Serenity had begun to crumble. She loved them all, but Rei had always held a special place and her departure had devastated the young queen. Makoto had been next, the anger that she'd always held in check finally taking over her. Ami had lasted the longest, but by herself she just hadn't been enough to hold the queen together. It had been nearly ten years now, but to the queen their loss was a festering wound which could never heal. And now she was losing herself.

Haruka closed her eyes against the memories, only opening them when she felt Michiru's palm cup her cheek. Her cyan eyes were brimming with unshed tears and Haruka leaned down to kiss away some of her pain.

They gently separated at the sound of hesitantly approaching footsteps. Setsuna offered them a brief tired smile as she joined them by the railing. They waited patiently as she stared out across the city. "It's no use," she said finally. "She isn't strong enough to fight this darkness without them."

Haruka frowned and tightened her grip on the smooth railing. "What about us?" she asked, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. "We can fight it for her."

Setsuna shook her head. "We can keep it at bay for a time, but we can't beat it. Eventually it will consume us as well, and when it does the last of her strength will be gone."

Michiru slid her hand down Haruka's arm to twine their fingers together. "There has to be something more we can do."

Setsuna straightened, garnet eyes widening as they stared at something only she could see. "Not us," she said slowly, "but yes, perhaps there is something."

Suddenly she smiled, a wholly inappropriate gesture in Haruka's opinion. "What are you thinking?" she asked with a touch of impatience.

"Where is Hotaru?"

"Patrolling the city," Michiru replied, frowning at their friend. "Why?"

"We can't do anything, but perhaps _she _can." On that enigmatic note, she turned on her heel and swept back through the double doors into the palace.

Haruka gaped after her for a moment, then turned to Michiru, who looked equally mystified. She shrugged elegantly and tugged Haruka's hand, leading her back inside.

She stopped at the doorway to the queen's chambers, letting Michiru go ahead after Setsuna. Princess Chibi-Usa was kneeling by her mother's bed, talking softly to her. Haruka could hardly believe the changes her princess had undergone in the last three days. It couldn't truly be called aging, since the young girl was well over a thousand years old, but she had grown. Overnight the child had transformed into a young woman. She was tall and thin, a near mirror image of her mother except for her hair. Her coral locks hung down in pigtails, the ends just reaching the small of her back. Haruka watched as Serenity lifted a shaky hand to her daughter's cheek.

A pointed throat clearing drew her attention. She turned away from the heart-wrenching scene to face the small white cat at the end of the hall. "Hotaru's back," he informed her before turning and darting away. She raised her eyebrows questioningly but didn't have time to dwell on his sour expression and tone as she hurried after him.

They met Luna heading in the direction they'd just come. She paused to shoot a vaguely reproachful glance up at Haruka. "I'm going to fetch the princess," she informed them. "That will give you a chance to talk to _your _daughter."

Haruka snorted softly as she and Artemis continued toward the antechamber between the private quarters and the rest of the palace. The others were already there in various states of distress. Setsuna's lips were compressed in a thin line and she seemed to be putting all her energy into staying silent. Michiru seemed a little more sympathetic, but also at a loss for how to handle the situation.

Hotaru had her head down and her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She looked up briefly when Haruka entered the room, just long enough to reveal that her lip was badly split and a dark stain that looked suspiciously like blood was spread across the top of her shirt. She shifted to stuff her hands into her jacket pockets, but not before Haruka caught sight of bruises on the knuckles of both hands.

"So how was patrolling?" Haruka asked mildly.

Setsuna made a noise of disapproval and motioned for Artemis to follow her out into the hallway. Hotaru watched them go with a pained expression. She looked up at Haruka for a moment before dropping her gaze to her dusty boots. "I'm sorry," she said in a voice choked with shame. "It was my fault, I started the fight."

Michiru sighed and approached the younger girl, pulling her into a hug. "What happened?" she asked gently. "That isn't like you." She stepped back to examine the girl's bloodied lip.

"I was at a tavern," she admitted, dark eyes moving to Haruka. "I was only going to stop for a minute."

Haruka reached out to ruffle her shaggy hair affectionately. "And you had a few too many drinks?" she finished gently.

But Hotaru shook her head, blinking back sudden angry tears. "Some people were talking about the Queen and the Inner Senshi…" she managed before a sob choked off her words. Haruka didn't need her to finish, they could guess the rest well enough. The darkness that was slowly taking over the city had influenced the ordinary citizens as well, bringing about a vicious mean streak. She moved forward to put her arms around both women, amazed as always that Hotaru and Michiru were now almost the exact same height.

"It's alright," she said soothingly. "I've heard a few of the nasty comments as well. But you can't punch everyone who deserves it, your hands will be sore." That got a weak chuckle from the Hotaru. She wiped her eyes and gave them a watery smile. Then she sobered and looked between them. "I _am _sorry, though, I know better than to engage people like that."

"Consider it a lesson learned, then, and leave it at that," Michiru decided, giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. She studied Hotaru's lip again. "Is that your only injury?"

Hotaru touched her lip gingerly and nodded. "It's not as bad as it looks," she reassured them. She dark eyes fell on the open doorway and she sighed. "Is Setsuna-mama really mad?"

Haruka followed her gaze and shook her head. "No, she's just got something on her mind."

Michiru gave her a pointed look before turning a smile on Hotaru. "Actually, she wanted to speak to you. We should probably go find her."

* * *

"Small Lady?"

Chibi-Usa was still kneeling by her mother's bed, even though she'd fallen asleep a few minutes ago. She straightened and turned to where Setsuna was leaning against the door frame watching her. "Yes?"

"I need to speak with you." Setsuna's voice was mild but Chibi-Usa could tell that something fairly urgent was on the older woman's mind.

She got stiffly to her feet, casting one last glance at her mother's sleeping form before she moved away from the bed. She paused next to the chair by the wall where her father had fallen asleep. She bent to kiss his unshaven cheek before following Setsuna out. She closed the door carefully behind her.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered, watching her guardian closely. Setsuna looked, if possible, even more tired than she had a half hour ago when she'd checked on her.

Despite her fatigue, Setsuna's smile was genuine as she led the way down the hall. "Actually, I believe something may finally be right," she replied.

She waved the confused princess into the spacious living area that the Outers shared. It had been designed after the living room of their house in Old Tokyo, down to the color of the curtains. Haruka was sprawled in an armchair, watching Michiru, who was kneeling in front of the couch. She seemed to be fussing over Hotaru, who was barely visible on her other side. Artemis was on the arm of Haruka's chair and Luna was behind Hotaru on the back of the couch. Everyone looked up when she entered.

Chibi-Usa looked between them curiously. "What's going-" she broke off, gasping sharply when she caught a glimpse of Hotaru's face. "What happened?" she demanded, feeling tears forming as she rushed toward her friend.

Hotaru gave her a stricken look as she got hastily to her feet. She was promptly knocked down again as Chibi-Usa launched herself at the guardian, hugging her tightly. "I'm fine, Usa," she said somewhat breathlessly. "I got into a fight in town. It was nothing."

Chibi-Usa pulled back to study her. Her lip was swollen and glistening with medicated balm and a bruise was visible at the edge of her tank top. Hotaru's face seemed pained and Chibi-Usa chuckled softly, removing herself from her friend's lap. "Sorry, I'm not used to being so heavy."

"You're not," Hotaru reassured her immediately, smiling. "And I'm fine. I'm sure this will be healed by tomorrow."

Chibi-Usa scooted back to sit beside her and turned her attention to the others in the room. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Michiru smiled and began packing up the first aid kit. "No, I believe Setsuna was going to explain a new idea to us."

Setsuna nodded, her expression turning serious. "Serenity is getting worse," she said without preamble. She shot a brief apologetic look to Chibi-Usa but plowed on. "The darkness that has been spreading through the city is consuming her and we have no way to stop it."

Chibi-Usa stared down at her hands clasped loosely in her lap. She already knew all of this, but it was painful to hear it stated so bluntly. Hotaru placed a hand over both of hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Setsuna continued, "I believe it can be stopped, and the Queen saved." Now she had everyone's rapt attention. She frowned, apparently choosing her words carefully. "However, I think that destroying the darkness will take the combined power of _all _the Senshi."

Hotaru pulled away to clench her fists in her lap. Chibi-Usa laid a hand on her back and looked up at Setsuna. "How? They're… gone."

Setsuna nodded thoughtfully. "It's true that they were taken over by the dark energy, but I think it may be possible to save them." Her garnet stare rested on each person in the room for a moment before settling on Chibi-Usa. "With the power of the Silver Crystal."

Chibi-Usa was aware that all eyes had turned to her and she tried not to fidget under their attention. "I can't use it," said in a small voice. "Not without…"

"I can keep your mother safe and stable here," she reassured her. "That way, you can take the crystal with you."

"If we take her and the crystal away, it will leave the city completely unprotected," Haruka pointed out.

"Not to mention the fact that you would have to search each inner planet to find where they retreated to," Luna added. "Who knows how long that could take."

"It won't be easy," Setsuna conceded. "But I believe it's our only chance to save everyone."

"There's still the question of leaving the palace unguarded while we search for them," Michiru pointed out. "You can't sustain the Queen and fight at the same time."

"I know. That's why I'll need you and Haruka to stay here with me."

"No," Haruka said immediately, sitting forward. "There's no way we're sending Chibi-Usa alone on a mission like this."

Chibi-Usa stayed silent as she considered Setsuna's words. It did sound dangerous and terrifying, but it was the only way to save her mother. She thought of the Inner Senshi and the gaping hole in all of their lives since the warriors had gone. She would do anything to bring them back. "I'll go," she decided, meeting Setsuna's level gaze.

"Not by yourself, you won't," Luna said immediately, glaring down at her.

"What if I went with her?" Hotaru said quietly.

Michiru and Haruka exchanged startled looks before turning incredulous stares on Setsuna, who nodded. "This is what you had in mind from the start," Haruka accused in awe.

Setsuna gave her a sad smile. "The Inner Senshi have been taken over by darkness. I think to get through to them, it would take someone who has overcome that same darkness." She looked between Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. "I believe the two of you will be able to save them. Then, if you can return them to us, we will be able to save the city and the Queen.


	2. Locked Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! I'm trying something a little different with POV and the story timeline so if anything is confusing please let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Locked Doors

-Crystal Tokyo: Twenty Six Years Earlier-

Haruka grunted as she was thrown roughly to the ground. She had just enough time to draw a shallow breath before Makoto dropped down on top of her, effectively pinning her. She struggled frantically to find purchase and finally managed to brace her foot flat on the grass. With a huge effort, she pushed off, flipping both of them and reversing their positions. Makoto's eyes went wide as Haruka captured both of her wrists above her head in one hand. "Yield," Haruka said in a deadly whisper. Makoto tensed, emerald eyes narrowing at her captor. Before she could move Haruka brought her free arm up, pressing her forearm to Makoto's throat.

Makoto gave her wrists a fruitless tug before going limp in the grass. "Alright, you win," she said with a grin. Haruka chuckled, sitting back on Makoto's stomach with a triumphant smile. Makoto twisted her hips, trying to dislodge the blonde. "Now, get off of me before you make your girlfriend jealous."

Haruka obliged, shifting to kneel beside the prone soldier. Makoto sat up and looked around at her small audience. Her grin widened as it fell on Ami and the book that had been abandoned in the grass beside her. Ami rolled her eyes when she caught the direction of her gaze. Still she smiled when Makoto crawled over and collapsed in the grass beside her, resting her head on the genius's thigh. "You almost had her," Ami assured her, running a hand soothingly through her bangs.

"Hah, right," Haruka laughed as she stood and dusted herself off. Michiru and Setsuna were leaning against the base of a tree, both with identical indulgent smiles. Haruka's gaze moved from them to Hotaru, who was lying on her stomach beside them. "I was going easy on her," she informed the younger girl in a stage whisper. The group giggled as Makoto lifted her head to shoot her an outraged look.

"So who's next?" she asked, looking around. "Any challengers?" Her gaze fell on Rei and Minako by the opposite tree. "Rei?"

Rei was leaning against the trunk with her eyes half closed. Her legs were stretched out on either side of Minako, who was curled up in front of her and resting against her chest. Minako looked over at Haruka, arching a blonde eyebrow in disapproval at the suggestion. "She's busy," Minako informed her. She leaned up to press a firm kiss to the soldier's lips.

"Right, busy," Rei agreed, grinning as she pulled the blonde closer.

Haruka laughed but held back any comment as they were approached by several others. "Here's where everyone disappeared to!" Serenity exclaimed as she reached them. She and Mamoru were grinning brightly and each held one of Chibi-Usa's hands. They swung the little girl between them for a moment before depositing her in the middle of the circle. The pink haired girl immediately moved to lie in the grass beside Hotaru. "What are you guys doing?" she asked, smiling up at her friend.

"You just missed a wrestling match," Hotaru informed her, grinning at her parents over her shoulder. The girl's garnet eyes sparkled excitedly at the idea. "Makoto challenged Haruka-Papa," she added, gesturing toward them.

Chibi-Usa nodded as she considered, then looked over Hotaru's back to where Makoto was lying. "Did she hurt you?"

Makoto stuck her tongue out at the young princess, earning more giggles from the group. "I almost had her."

"I'm sure," Serenity laughed, flopping down in the grass and lying back. Mamoru sat down beside her and leaned back on his hands, shaking his head good-naturedly. The group was silent for several minutes. "It's so peaceful out here," Serenity mused softly, staring up at the cloudless sky. "It's perfect." Her hair was lifted by the slightest of breezes and she closed her eyes.

A small thoughtful growl drew everyone's attention. Rei had straightened and her amethyst gaze was focused in the direction of the palace. "Something wrong?" Minako asked, touching her shoulder lightly.

Rei blinked and frowned briefly, then shrugged and relaxed against the tree again. "No," she said quietly, smiling as she curled an arm around Minako and let her eyes drift closed again. "It was nothing."

* * *

-Crystal Tokyo: Distant Future-

The morning was just as dreary as the night before as Hotaru made her way across the city. A cold breeze scattered fallen leaves around her feet and she suspected that it would rain later. It was tempting to return to the palace until the weather warmed up, but today she had a specific destination in mind. A place she hadn't been in a decade: the Mizuno Research Center.

As Hotaru continued walking, the crowds thinned out around her. Since the labs had closed ten years ago, the area had gone downhill. Ami's research labs had been built in Old Juuban, near where she'd gone to cram school as a teenager. The facility was huge, employing thousands of scientists and researchers working on hundreds of projects, and had been a monument to knowledge.

Ami's largest ongoing project for much of the last millennium had been returning the other planets of the solar system to a state where they could support life. She'd recreated their atmospheres and facilitated plant growth, helped along in many places by her fantastically complex creations. She'd started with Mercury and to date had restored the conditions as far out as Uranus. It was amazing what one could do with unlimited time, resources and a mind like hers.

Hotaru reached the buildings and sighed again. The facility took up three city blocks, but the windows were all dark and there was no sign of life. The walls were gray and dirty, more so than the rest of the city. Hotaru stopped abruptly as she approached the front doors. Someone had spray painted a monstrous creature with a crude symbol of mercury held in its claws. Beneath the image the word 'Demon' was scrawled in block letters. It illustrated the fear and mistrust the people of Crystal Tokyo held for the facility and its creator in recent years. She shook her head sadly and reached for the door handle.

Hotaru jumped violently when a hand landed on her shoulder. She called her glaive to her as she spun around to face her assailant. The weapon materialized in her hand and Chibi-Usa took a sharp step back from the lethal point in front of her.

Hotaru let out a breath and banished her glaive, letting it wink back out of existence in a purple haze. "Are you crazy?" she accused tightly. "I could have killed you."

Chibi-Usa shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile. "I called your name twice." Hotaru scowled, causing her friend to giggle and move closer to her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," Hotaru huffed, turning back to the doors. Chibi-Usa hid a smile as she moved to stand beside her. "What are you doing down here, anyway? It's not safe to wander around by yourself."

Chibi-Usa raised an eyebrow at her. "_You _do it all the time." Hotaru frowned at her but she continued before the brunette could respond. "Anyway, Puu told me what you were doing and I thought you might need this." She held up Queen Serenity's master key card.

Hotaru looked at the door again, her eyes falling on the dusty card reader. Even though the building's power was cut, the tiny red light shone back at her from the lock. "I didn't think of that," she murmured, allowing one corner of her mouth to pull up in a half smile. She held out her hand and Chibi-Usa grinned as she gave the key to her. The door protested loudly as it slid open and both girls stood for a long moment as they stared into the dark hallway. Hotaru swallowed and turned toward her friend. She handed back the card and Chibi-Usa took it but didn't move. Hotaru considered the deserted street behind them and the steadily darkening sky. "Since you're here, do you want to come with me?"

Chibi-Usa nodded reluctantly and wrapped her arms loosely around herself as they walked inside. Hotaru activated the LED beam on her glove and raised her hand to illuminate the hallway. "I should get one of those," Chibi-Usa said with a nervous chuckle.

Hotaru smiled. Her gloves were another invention of Ami's. They were made of an ultra thin material that protected like leather but felt like silk. The right hand was equipped with an LED ring around the wrist and had her communicator attached just above that. The left had several utility tools. They were convenient when she needed to keep her hands free in situations like her current one. "Maybe we'll find another set in here somewhere."

"Ami always gave you the best toys," Chibi-Usa pouted. She shot Hotaru a sideways look when she chuckled softly. Hotaru grinned but didn't respond. It was true that she'd been Ami's usual test subject for her gadgets, but it had nothing to do with favoritism. She'd simply shown more interest than the other Senshi. After a moment of silence, Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes and laughed. "So, what are we looking for, anyway?"

Hotaru glanced around the wide hallway, slowing her steps as she pictured which area they were in. "I thought it might help if we could find information on the Planet Project."

Chibi-Usa nodded thoughtfully. "Most of that was kept in Building Two," she said slowly, "But she probably kept files on everything in the Records Room."

They paused at an intersection. There was an old directory mounted on the wall and Chibi-Usa swiped her hand across the dust to read it. Hotaru moved to read over her shoulder. If they continued forward, they would eventually reach the botany and biology labs. To the left were the halls that led to the administrative offices and eventually to Building Two which held most of the larger projects. To the right was Building Three.

Both girls looked down the hall in that direction. "The Records Room is next to her private office, so it will be down the left hall," Chibi-Usa said softly, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. Despite that, she kept her eyes trained on the right hallway.

In the years following the Dead Moon attacks, Ami had become increasingly curious about what gave the Senshi their power. Her idea was to allow all the Senshi to fight without having to transform. It would save time in battle to simply be able to fight an enemy without the complex transformations and attacks they all had to use. She'd devoted all of her resources to the research and had spent most of her waking hours in her labs. In the end, Rei was the one who had made the breakthrough she'd been looking for.

Once, while they'd all been much younger, Rei had used her powers by accident while in a trance. The Inner Senshi had been in the process of sorting through their past lives and the incident had done nothing but scare them. But Ami had remembered it years later and it became the catalyst for one of her biggest breakthroughs.

It was a few weeks later that she'd presented her findings to the others. The transformations and alternate personas they had always used were merely tools to access the power locked in each of them. With practice, each of them had managed to find the power inside themselves; the power that High Queen Serenity had imbued them with thousands of years ago.

But Ami didn't stop there. Looking back, Hotaru could see that the change had come when the darkness had begun to taint the city. She was increasingly convinced that the spreading shadow could be studied, controlled and eventually eliminated. As the research continued, the lines of ethics and morality began to blur. She stopped sharing her findings with them and, as the other inner Senshi began to go their separate ways, she spent more and more time with her questionable studies.

The last time Hotaru had come here had been just before Ami had left. She'd called the younger soldier to the facility to test out her newest invention. Hotaru could still see the manic glint in Ami's once soft blue eyes as she'd explained the gun's functions and how she had developed it. She'd taken her through Building Three to get it and Hotaru caught glimpses of the research being performed behind the tightly closed doors. Ami was studying the youma. Not just studying them, taking them apart. Digging into them in search of the source of the darkness inside of them. The memory still made her shudder. The rumor was that, when Ami left, she left all of her research and projects as they were. No one had been willing to check.

"Do you think we should go down there?" Chibi-Usa's nervous voice brought her back to the present.

Hotaru cast one more look down the hall and shook her head. "No," she decided firmly. She'd told the others what she'd seen, but she didn't want anyone else to witness the horrors of those rooms. "Let's just get those files."

They started down the left hallway and soon had reached the administrative area. They slowed down to read the plaques on each door. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of the Records Room. Chibi-Usa used her mother's card again and the door slid soundlessly open.

The room was fairly large and rows of file cabinets reached the ceiling. They grimaced at each other and moved to opposite ends of the room. Hotaru had to swipe her fingers through ten years of dust in order to read the labels on the drawers. She was in the B section. She sighed. "Didn't she have an easier way to find things?" she called as she pulled a drawer open at random.

"She kept virtual records of everything," Chibi-Usa yelled back. "But we can't access them without power." Hotaru nodded glumly and began thumbing through the file tabs. "Found it."

"You're kidding!" Hotaru slammed the drawer closed gleefully and hurried around the side of a wall of file boxes.

Chibi-Usa used her hip to close a drawer against the far wall and Hotaru could see several massive folders clutched in her arms. Her mouth fell open. "It's going to take us weeks to go through all of those," she said faintly.

Her friend nodded grimly. "Probably. Will you hold these while I get the rest?" She dumped the files into Hotaru's arms before she could respond. The raven haired girl watched as she paced down the short aisle and stopped near the end. She pulled a drawer open part way, ran her fingers along the reams of pages and pulled out a wide section.

Hotaru tilted her head, impressed. "How do you know which ones to take?"

Chibi-Usa spoke while she gathered up the files. "I used to spend a lot of time here." She shot Hotaru a crooked smile. "I had to make sure I didn't inherit my mother's study habits."

Hotaru had to laugh at that. Growing up she'd had plenty of experience dealing with Usagi during group homework sessions. "Is this everything?"

Chibi-Usa nodded and tightened her hold on the stack of files. "It should be." The two stepped back into the hall, but the princess's attention was drawn to the next door over.

Hotaru had already started walking but stopped when she realized the other girl was no longer beside her. "What is it?" she asked softly, returning to her friend's side.

Chibi-Usa nodded toward the door. "This was Ami's office." Hotaru stared at the plain, windowless door. 'Mizuno' was faintly visible on the dusty plaque. They looked at each other and came to a silent understanding. Carefully, they set the files on the floor by the opposite wall and returned to the door. Chibi-Usa pulled out the master key and dipped it into the card reader. The tiny red light blinked twice and the door stayed stubbornly shut. Coral eyebrows drew together in confusion as she tried the card again. "I don't understand," she said after the third failed attempt. "This should open every door in the building."

"Maybe she changed the lock," Hotaru suggested, studying the card reader.

Chibi-Usa shook her head and stepped back. "Why would she?"

Hotaru didn't have an answer, but she knew how to find out. She put her arm out, pressing her friend back against the wall. Then she held her free hand out and, in a shimmer of purple, her glaive appeared. She turned to look questioningly at Chibi-Usa and received a nod of assent. Grimly she lifted the weapon and brought it down in a quarter arc. Her blade sliced through the device easily, throwing sparks in every direction. There was a low buzz and a moment later the door slid open.

Chibi-Usa let out a nervous laugh as she leaned forward and peered through the opening. "Ladies first," Hotaru joked as she looked over her friend's shoulder. The princess narrowed her eyes in her direction and Hotaru chuckled softly. She held her glaive out in front of her and took a slow step into the room. When nothing jumped from the shadows, she straightened from her fighting crouch and moved in further. When she reached the desk, she banished her glaive. Instead she held up her fist, illuminating the room.

Chibi-Usa inched into the room behind her and frowned as she looked around. "Everything's gone," she said sadly as she moved to stand by an empty bookshelf. It was true. The room looked like it had been packed hastily; loose papers were crumpled on the floor and the lamp in the corner was knocked over.

Hotaru moved around to the other side of the desk and began checking the drawers. She was unsurprised to find them all empty except for a few paperclips and bent staples. The top of the desk was covered in a layer of dust so thick she almost didn't see the rectangular outline near the edge. Curiously, she prodded a corner. There was a tinkling sound as the object slid through the filth.

Chibi-Usa carefully picked it up and jumped as shards of glass fell out and shattered on the floor. Hotaru skirted around the side of the desk and studied the thing as Chibi-Usa carefully turned it over in her hands. The glass front was cracked, but the photograph in the frame seemed to be in good condition still. She snapped the back out of the frame and carefully pulled the picture out.

Hotaru held her hand closer so the image lit up. She felt a sad smile form as she stared down at it. The picture was of Ami and Makoto when they were much younger. They were both wearing their high school uniforms and were grinning happily at the camera. Hotaru recognized the background as the living room of the Rei's shrine. Makoto had an arm across Ami's shoulders and the bluenette was leaning into her.

Chibi-Usa sniffed and handed the photo to Hotaru so she could wipe her eyes. Hotaru carefully tucked it into her jacket pocket. She laid a hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "We'll get them back," Hotaru assured her. "We'll get them back and everything will be alright again."


	3. Sanctuaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: I'm leaving town for a few days, so I should have a little more free time to get an update up! Until then, here's a nice long one. :)

Thanks to everyone reading and feel free to leave a review! Special thanks to: CloudAuditoreFair-SinisterJ, Neanda, Neo Draco, WolfPeaceMonster, Ravendra, PeaPrince, Slightly Dead and Bin82501!

* * *

Chapter 3. Sanctuaries

-Twenty Two Years Earlier-

"We've got reports of a youma in the metro shopping area," Minako said without preamble as she burst into the dining hall.

"How many?" Makoto asked, pushing her half finished lunch away as she stood.

"Just one so far," Minako replied tightly. She looked expectantly around at the others.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked, frowning down at the table.

Minako clicked her tongue in irritation. "Of course I'm sure. The city guard just reported it."

"You didn't sense anything?" Ami asked, tilting her head as she looked over at Rei. The raven shook her head slowly. Ami shot a meaningful look at Makoto. "Can you guys handle this? I think I should head down to the labs and work on my youma detection system."

"Sure, but…" Makoto cast a pointed look at Rei. "Do you really think it will be necessary?"

"No, it won't," Rei snapped, slapping her palms on the table as she got to her feet. "There's just too much other energy in the palace for me to get a clear feeling of them. I'm going to my shrine." She stomped around the table and strode toward the door.

When she passed Minako, the blonde caught her arm, gazing at her in concern. "Do you want me to go with you? I can send Haruka and Michiru instead."

"No," Rei said shortly, jerking her arm from Minako's grip. "I need to concentrate."

She slammed the door behind her, leaving a ringing silence in her wake. Ami looked between her two remaining companions. Minako looked stricken as she stared at the door, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Makoto seemed conflicted, watching their commander's trembling shoulders. Ami sighed and pushed her chair in, drawing their attention. "I'm going to the labs," she said firmly. "Can you two handle the youma?"

Minako swallowed and nodded. She glanced at Makoto, who gave her a tight smile. Without another word, the two of them marched out the door. Ami sighed softly as she followed.

On the opposite end of the room, Serenity pushed open the door where she'd been eavesdropping on the conversation. She crept into the empty room and took a seat at the head of the deserted table. Luna leapt up and sat down by her elbow.

"They're fighting again," she said sadly to the small black cat. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her chin on them, turning sad eyes to the door.

Luna sighed and curled her tail around her paws as she considered the woman in front of her. Lately she seemed less like a queen and more like the girl she had once been. Her forlorn blue eyes seemed so lost as she stared after her friends. Luna wished she could say something comforting and fix things like she had in the past. However, it seemed as though they were all simply growing apart. "Give them time," she said finally. "Have faith in them to overcome whatever is happening between them."

Serenity nodded, looking childishly relieved as she pulled Luna into a hug. "You're right," she sighed as she nestled her face into Luna's fur. "They love each other. Nothing will ever change that."

-Crystal Tokyo: Distant Future-

* * *

A rumble of thunder sounded, followed quickly by a flash of lightning. Chibi-Usa turned toward the sound and frowned at the dark clouds massing behind the palace.

"We should get back before the storm hits us," Hotaru said as she looked in the same direction. They each had a stack of files held tightly in their arms and it would be disastrous if they got caught in the rain. They quickened their pace and tried to stay close to the buildings to avoid the worst of the wind that had picked up.

"Where do you think we should go first?" Hotaru voiced the question Chibi-Usa had been agonizing over all morning. Her dark eyes fell on the files and she frowned. "Even with all of this, it's going to take ages to find them."

Chibi-Usa considered the internal debate she'd been having. She'd come to a tentative conclusion but going through the labs had made her unsure of her plan. "Well, I thought we should start with Mercury." At Hotaru's doubtful look she pressed on. "It's the smallest planet and would be the easiest to search. Plus, if we had Ami she could help us figure out where the others might be since she's the one who designed everything."

"If we had _Ami_," Hotaru repeated darkly. "You didn't see her right before she left, Usa. She wasn't anything like the girl we grew up with."

Chibi-Usa stopped to face her friend. "She is still in there," she said firmly. Her mind went to the photograph resting in Hotaru's pocket. "Somewhere inside of her is that same girl."

Hotaru looked like she still wanted to argue the point, but Chibi-Usa cut her off. "Besides, we'll never find the others without her."

The roar of an engine made them both spin toward the street. Hotaru smiled as a yellow Ferrari skidded around the corner and screeched to a halt beside them. The tinted passenger window rolled down and Haruka leaned over to grin at them. "Hey there, ladies, how about a ride?"

"What are you doing out here?" Chibi-Usa asked, laughing as she leaned on the windowsill.

"Looking for you two," she replied, tilting her sunglasses down to see them better. They were purely for effect since the sun hadn't been out for days. "Were you on your way back?"

"Yes, we-"

"Actually," Chibi-Usa interrupted, "We had another stop to make first. Haruka arched a blonde eyebrow in question. Rather than explain, Chibi-Usa leaned further into the car to set the stack of files carefully on the passenger seat. She shot a pleading look at Hotaru and the soldier followed suit. She gave no indication that she was out of the loop, simply straightened and pushed her hair back from her face.

Haruka gave the stack of papers a curious look before pushing her glasses back up her nose. "Don't stay out too late," she cautioned after a moment. "That storm looks pretty nasty." The girls looked back at the tall block of clouds and nodded fervently. Haruka grinned and sat back in her seat. "Just call me when you're ready and I'll come pick you up."

"Thanks, we will." Chibi-Usa assured her, stepping back onto the curb with Hotaru. Haruka smiled brightly and waved to them. The instant the window was rolled up, she peeled out and sped off down the street.

Hotaru chuckled as she looked after her. "She must be in a good mood today if she's got her toys out." Her dark gaze moved back to Chibi-Usa, who was watching her with a guilty expression. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking about that picture." Hotaru's hand moved to her pocket, but she didn't pull it out, merely hovered over where it rested in her jacket. Chibi-Usa followed the movement with a small smile. "It might be a little easier to convince them to come back if we have a way to remind them of who they were."

Hotaru nodded thoughtfully. "We could take one of the paintings in the palace," she suggested.

Chibi-Usa shook her head at the idea. "We need something smaller and more personal."

Hotaru tilted her head as she considered. There were only a few places where they would find personal items of the Senshi outside the palace, and she knew the most likely spot. "You want to go to the theatre?"

Chibi-Usa shrugged and nodded almost reluctantly. "Do you think it would be a good idea? It's not a very good part of the city any more."

"Maybe but I doubt anyone's been inside recently. We should at least check." A sudden gust of icy wind hit them making both girls flinch. Hotaru pulled her jacket tighter and zipped it to her throat. She cast another look toward the ever-darkening clouds over the palace. "If there's a chance it might help, we should try."

It was nearly a twenty minute walk along the western edge of the city until they reached what used to be the entertainment district. There was a wide open area that had served as a staging area to many events like fairs and traveling shows. The surrounding blocks had contained art galleries, picturesque storefronts and the theatre. When the area was still in use, the theatre had been host to performers from all over the world. Even after it closed, the Senshi had still used it frequently for their own events. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa had attended many concerts by Haruka, Michiru and Minako as well as various other fun events. There had even been one memorable evening when the Neo Queen had transformed it into a gigantic karaoke stage.

In particular, it had been Minako's favorite place. The blonde loved to stand on the stage and recite lines from her favorite plays to the empty seats. Sometimes she would sing or occasionally pace across the wide stage, talking to herself and sorting out her problems. More often than not, if Minako was missing, they would find her there.

Chibi-Usa remembered Minako's smile as she would perform to the empty theatre, blue eyes closed and face tilted up toward the light. Sometimes Rei could be found sitting in one of the back rows, a small smile on her lips as she watched. Even after Minako was gone, Rei would occasionally come to sit in one of the old, moth eaten seats. Those times, however, a thoughtful scowl replaced her fond smile.

No one had gone to the old theatre after Rei left and, from the look of things, not many people had passed through this district either. It was one of the few areas of the city still made of the old materials and it seemed to have aged a few centuries in the sixteen years since Chibi-Usa had visited. The bright shop fronts had dulled and become weather worn and decrepit. The sidewalks were cracked and the fountain in the district square was filled with decayed leaves.

The girls stopped in front of the theatre, looking up at the once imposing structure. The old marquee was there but only a couple letters still clung to the lines. The windows were opaque with dark grime and one of the front doors was ajar where the wood had warped too much to fit the frame.

Chibi-Usa gathered her courage and tugged open the other door before she could talk herself out of her plan. Hotaru stayed close to her back as they made their way through the entry to the big double doors that led inside.

When they passed into the actual theatre, they were engulfed in darkness. Hotaru held her back and slipped ahead of her in the aisle, then lifted her hand and activated her flashlight. They heard the sound of skittering footsteps as something ran away from the pool of light. Chibi-Usa grimaced and turned away.

"We need to go all the way to the back," she reminded Hotaru. The raven haired girl nodded and started slowly forward. When they reached the stage they went along the edge until they reached the short flight of steps that led to the wings. They complained loudly as Hotaru stepped up and shuddered violently once she had her whole weight on them. She hopped up quickly, skipping the last two steps and landing lightly on the stage. Chibi-Usa gave the stairs a skeptical look and decided to bypass them completely. Instead she braced her palms on the edge of the stage and hoisted herself up. She dusted off her knees as she straightened.

"It almost seems the same from up here," Hotaru commented, pausing to survey the rows of seats. Chibi-Usa looked up to the catwalks. They were illuminated just enough that she could see the reflections of thick cob webs between the old lights.

"Almost," she murmured. They made their way carefully backstage, trying not to touch the slightly damp walls or dust covered set props. The area was eerily silent and Chibi-Usa found herself jumping at every shadow as they started down the hallway that led to the dressing rooms. She let out a sigh of relief when they reached the last door.

Long ago, Minako had claimed this space as her own private dressing room. Her name was still barely visible, written on a faded yellow star. One wall had been covered by a huge tack board and she'd filled it with snapshots and mementos of her friends and her life. That was why they'd come here.

The door squeaked loudly as Hotaru pushed it open. She took a step inside and froze. Chibi-Usa squeezed in next to her and her eyes widened in horror. The room had been utterly destroyed. The mirror had several spider web cracks and was splattered with brown droplets as though someone had punched it repeatedly. The pillows and cushions of her old fluffy couch had been ripped apart. Moldy feathers, shards of glass and decayed flower petals littered the floor. Judging by the layer of dust over everything, it had happened years ago.

She remembered Minako's mental state just before she'd left. She guessed that the blonde had ransacked the room herself. Reluctantly, Chibi-Usa's gaze moved to the tack board wall. She sighed in disappointment but wasn't surprised to find it stripped bare.

"I was afraid we'd find something like this," Hotaru grumbled as she kicked a gutted pillow aside. The action raised a small cloud of dust and she coughed before shooting her friend a quick apologetic look.

Chibi-Usa moved to the dressing table, trying not to look at her fragmented reflection in the shattered mirror behind it. The table was covered in multi-colored glass shards as though Minako had smashed every bottle and vase she'd owned. She found a larger piece near the back. It looked like the bottom of a flower vase. When she lifted it, she found a small folded square of paper that appeared to have survived. She picked it up and carefully blew off the dust before unfolding it. She smiled as she read the neat handwriting inside.

'Break a leg, Mina. You're already a superstar to me. Reiko'

Chibi-Usa folded it again and was about to put it into her pocket when she noticed something else sitting in the small dust-free circle. It was a ticket stub. She recognized the title as the first play Minako had been involved in. She picked up the ancient slip of paper almost reverently; it was over fifteen hundred years old. Minako had written on it in her loopy, whimsical scrawl: Reserved for Pyro. Next to this was a tiny heart. Chibi-Usa stuck the stub into the folded note and turned back to Hotaru.

The other girl smiled as she looked over her find. "I can't believe she kept that all this time," she said softly. Chibi-Usa handed it to her and she placed it carefully with the photo of Makoto and Ami.

Chibi-Usa cast another look around the ransacked room. "I doubt we'll find anything else in here," she decided.

Hotaru nodded and moved back toward the door. "What do you think she did with all the pictures?"

Chibi-Usa shrugged. It had been eighteen years since Minako had left. She couldn't begin to guess what had happened since then. "Maybe they're back at the palace somewhere," she suggested doubtfully. More likely the blonde had destroyed them, but she didn't want to think that. "Anyway, where do you think we should look next?"

Hotaru pushed her hair back from her forehead as she considered. "Are you up for another walk? Since we're already on this side of town we could stop by Sendai Hill."

Chibi-Usa shuddered at the thought, but Hotaru was right. It was their most logical next stop. Hotaru smiled bravely and Chibi-Usa nodded, returning the gesture. "Alright, let's go."

Judging by the brighter spot in the dark clouds overhead, Hotaru estimated that it was just past midday by the time they reached the base of the old stone stairs. Unlike the other old areas of the city, the Hikawa Shrine looked as though it hadn't aged at all. They started the long climb and Hotaru took a deep breath. The soft scent of cherry blossoms carried on the air, a nice change from the stench of decay that had permeated their other destinations that day. When they reached the top of the stairs, a gust of wind blew pink blossoms over them. One of them stuck in Chibi-Usa's hair, almost blending in. Hotaru chuckled softly as she picked it out.

No one had set foot up here in years, long before Rei had gone. From the stories that circulated, Hotaru had been expecting something far worse. The locals told wild tales of ghostly shrine maidens strolling the paths through the trees and unearthly voices carrying on the wind. Now that they were here, Hotaru could admit that she'd been a little frightened to come. They walked slowly along the path toward the sacred fire room.

"I didn't think it would have held up so well," Chibi-Usa commented as she slid the screen open. Even though the fire had long ago been extinguished, the room held a residual warmth. Hotaru glanced around at the plain furnishings. It seemed that even dust was afraid to settle on the sacred surfaces.

Hotaru moved slowly to the dark grate in the center of the room. It was easy to picture a blazing fire and Rei's still form as she knelt in front of it. She reached out her hand, feeling a slight tingle in her palm as though an ethereal fire still burned.

A loud rumble echoed through the room and she squeaked in alarm and leapt back, colliding with Chibi-Usa and knocking them both to the woven mat on the floor. A moment later a steady tinkling sound began and Hotaru realized it had started to rain. Laughing weakly at her nerves, she rolled off of her friend and laid flat on her back.

Chibi-Usa sat up, looking a little ruffled. She shook her head to clear the daze then grinned down at Hotaru's prone form. "A little jumpy are we?" she teased, poking her arm playfully.

Hotaru pushed herself up and leaned back on her hands, casting an annoyed glance toward the fire grate. "I thought some shrine ghost was coming down to smite me for touching that." Chibi-Usa giggled and stood, offering a hand to her friend. "So do you want to check inside the house?" Hotaru asked, casting one more suspicious glance around the room.

Chibi-Usa refrained from commenting on the obvious subject change with difficulty. She settled for keeping her mouth firmly closed and nodding in assent.

They ran across the courtyard, holding their arms above their heads to keep the worst of the rain at bay. It was coming down harder every minute. Hotaru chanced a quick look at the sky, noting that there was no visible end to the black clouds. A flash of lightning snaked across the sky, followed immediately by another deafening boom of thunder. Both girls were soaked when they reached the threshold of the main house.

Thankfully, the door was unlocked. No one had ever had the nerve to try to break into the sacred buildings. They took their shoes off at the door and Hotaru shrugged out of her jacket and hung it on a nearby hook. Chibi-Usa only had a long sleeved shirt on. She stripped it off and wrung it out, dripping water on the rug. "I'll have to remember to bring a jacket on our trip," she commented as she squeezed the last of the moisture from her shirt and hung it beside Hotaru's jacket.

The raven nodded, giving her friend a sideways look. Chibi-Usa shivered and hugged herself, rubbing her bare arms. Her thin pink tank top was damp as well and clinging to her. After knowing her as a child for over a thousand years, it was strange to see her now as a grown woman. Hotaru looked away and unbuttoned her dark over-shirt. She handed it to her friend, leaving herself in a tight black tee shirt.

"Thanks," Chibi-Usa said, slipping the garment over her shoulders. Her eyes traveled briefly over Hotaru. "You won't be cold?"

"I'll be fine," she promised, shaking water from her hair. She pushed it back, but even wet it refused to cooperate, simply falling in wet spikes across her forehead. She sighed, earning a giggle at her antics.

Chibi-Usa cleared her throat and suppressed her smile, padding into the living room. They made their way through the house and found it in the same condition as the fire room. You would never know from looking that it had been abandoned for sixteen years. It made the stories of shrine maiden ghosts even more believable. Hotaru could imagine them roaming the halls with dust cloths and brooms.

When they reached Rei's old bedroom, it was in pristine condition. The bed was neatly made and everything was sitting on the shelves just as she'd left it. Chibi-Usa picked up the picture frame from the night stand but was disappointed to find it empty.

Behind her, Hotaru was carefully checking the drawers of her dresser. Chibi-Usa moved to look over her shoulder. Rei's clothes were still neatly folded in the drawers and three more empty picture frames sat on the surface. She wandered over to the desk against the opposite wall. Absently, she trailed her fingers across the top. It seemed that the room had been purged of anything personal.

She started to turn away before registering what she'd seen. A desk organizer sat on the corner, filled with pens and pencils. A red ribbon was looped carefully around it. She realized that she recognized it. "Taru," she called softly. She carefully lifted the ribbon to examine it. It was tied in a neat loop and something heavy was hanging from it.

"Is that…?"

Chibi-Usa nodded and turned toward her. It was Minako's hair ribbon, and it was tied loosely around a familiar looking gold ring. She remembered vividly the day Minako had stormed into the breakfast hall, looking disheveled and utterly crazed with fury. She'd slapped the ring on the table in front of a completely stunned Rei before wordlessly striding out. That was the last time any of them had ever seen her.

Hotaru took the ribbon and ring from her and held it between her fingers. The inside of the band was engraved and she had to tilt it toward the light to read it.

_'I'll Always Find You'_

"I never knew that was there," Chibi-Usa said as she squinted to read it.

Hotaru blinked back sudden tears and dropped her arm to her side, clutching the ring tightly. "We should call Haruka-Papa," she said in a choked voice.

"Taru…" Chibi-Usa stopped her as she started to turn away and pulled her into a hug.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around her friend, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Do you really think we'll find them?"

"Yes," Chibi-Usa said with certainty. She pulled back and smiled, even though tears were trailing down her cheeks as well. "We have to remember the people they were. Things like this," she paused to touch the hand clenching the ring. "They're still those people."

Hotaru dropped her head, staring at the floor as she tried to reign in her emotions. She couldn't help the next words that slipped out. "How do you know?"

Chibi-Usa wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her borrowed shirt and smiled. "Through everything that they ever went through, my mother always believed in them and they always came through for her. She's always had faith in them so I'll always have faith in them too."

Hotaru felt a little of the weight lift at those words. She took a steadying breath and was able to muster a real smile for her friend. "Well then, I guess we should hurry up and bring them back."

They went back to the front door and Hotaru stowed the ring and ribbon in her jacket pocket before taking the garment down and shrugging it on. "Do you want your shirt back?" Chibi-Usa asked as she took down her own shirt, which was still damp.

"Don't worry about it," she replied as she dug her gloves from her other pocket. She pulled them on and activated her communicator then lifted her wrist to her mouth. "Haruka-Papa?"

"How's it going, Squirt?" came the immediate reply. Hotaru made a face at the nickname and Chibi-Usa laughed softly.

"We're ready for you to come get us. We're at the Hikawa Shrine."

"Eesh. Okay, I'll be there soon." They laughed at the elder Senshi's reaction. Evidently she hadn't come to visit the shrine recently either.

Chibi-Usa shook out her shirt and put it over her head like a hood. "Alright, ready to make a run for it?" She grinned when Hotaru did the same with her jacket.

"Just don't trip," she advised as she pulled the door open. "Don't forget what happened to your mom last time she tried to run down those stairs."

Chibi-Usa laughed at the memory of a much younger Serenity tumbling down the stairs, wailing the whole way, and landing in a pile at the bottom. Once they were sure she was alright, it had been Rei's favorite story to tell for months.

The rain was coming down in sheets now and they could barely see as they ran along the path. They were forced to slow down to avoid slipping in the puddles forming on the stairs. By the time they reached the covered bus stop by the road they were both soaked to the skin.

They had barely sat down when the rumble of an engine brought them back to their feet. Moments later a big black and electric blue Escalade pulled up in front of them. Both girls reflexively jumped back as two tires hopped onto the curb. They could see the outline of someone waving from the passenger seat but the windows were too dark to see the face. They lunged forward, yanked open the rear door and dove onto the seat. Hotaru pulled her legs in and slammed the door, panting from exertion.

Haruka grinned at them in the rear view mirror. "I see I've got good timing," she commented. "Any longer and you might have drowned out here."

Michiru twisted around to peer at them from the other seat. "Did you have any luck?"

"Some," Hotaru replied, leaning her head back against the seat. "We still can't find exactly what we were looking for." They quickly recounted their journey as Haruka sped down the deserted streets toward the palace.

They had almost reached the gates when Chibi-Usa suddenly sat forward. "Wait, turn up here!" she cried.

Michiru's hands shot to the dash as Haruka squealed around the corner. She glared briefly at her partner before turning her stern gaze toward the back seat.

"Sorry," Chibi-Usa said quietly, eyes wide. Hotaru released her death grip on the overhead handle and laughed, glancing up to meet Haruka's gaze in the rear view mirror. Haruka winked at her before returning her expression to one of contrition for Michiru. "I thought of one more stop we should make."

Hotaru looked out the window and recognized the street they'd turned onto. Just ahead was Makoto's private greenhouse. She'd spent hours there every day, lovingly tending her plants. And, Hotaru remembered, she'd kept a small office next to the storage room.

Haruka read her train of thought and turned down the side road, parking under the awning in front. Everyone piled out of the vehicle, thankful that they were out of the rain still. Chibi-Usa went ahead, using her mother's key card to unlock the translucent sliding door.

Inside the building, they were immediately hit by the strong smell of compost. "You know on second thought I'll just wait for you in the car," Michiru decided as she stepped back, one hand covering her mouth and nose.

Haruka smiled impishly and followed her out. "I think I'll just go keep her company. You two can handle this right?"

Hotaru smirked and shooed her parents away. Sometimes, they still acted like a pair of love-struck teenagers. She watched as Haruka gallantly held the car door for Michiru, then hopped in after her. Chibi-Usa bit her lip, smiling as she looked after them. "Cute," she laughed.

"We'll have to remember to warn them before we come back out," Hotaru chuckled. "I can't even count the number of times I've walked in on them making out in weird places."

The girls shared another laugh before shutting the door and starting into the greenhouse. Inside, the rain sounded even louder as it pounded against the thick plastic roof. The room was like a giant jungle. Wherever a leak dripped down, the plants below it were thriving, spilling over their pots and mingling with each other to make wide patches of bright green. Other areas contained only shriveled vines and brown, bare stalks. The ground crunched under their feet, thick with decaying plant matter.

The storage room and office were all the way in the back. Since the walls were see through, Hotaru could already tell that they weren't going to find much. She stuck her head in the storage room but pulled back quickly when she was met with the smell of old, spilled chemicals. The office was small and relatively neat. Some of Makoto's decorations still clung to the walls and a dusty tea set sat on a grimy table in the corner.

Her desk was cluttered with moldy papers. They appeared to be meticulous notes on the different species of plants contained within the space. Chibi-Usa pushed the papers around, making a small noise of disgust when some of them came apart under her hand. "I don't think we're going to have a lot of luck here," she said, wiping her palm on her thigh.

Hotaru tilted her head to read the titles of a stack of horticulture books. She was inclined to agree with the princess, in the thirteen years that Makoto had been gone, everything seemed to have rotted away. A shiny cylinder on the desk caught her attention and she picked it up curiously. She wiped the film of mud away with her thumb and smiled as she examined the contents of the vial. "I remember this," she said excitedly, gesturing Chibi-Usa over.

"What is it?" she asked, putting her face close to the glass to get a better look. Inside, a small plant was suspended in clear liquid. The bright blue flower was perfectly preserved just beginning to bloom. The emerald leaves cradling the petals still looked alive. "A flower?"

"A test tube flower," Hotaru clarified. She tilted the container, allowing the crystalline petals to catch the light. "Ami made it. She worked for months to get it perfect to give Makoto as an anniversary present."

"It's really pretty," Chibi-Usa observed, touching the glass with her finger. "Is it real?"

Hotaru nodded. "She grew it in her labs. I remember how excited she was that she got the color to turn out. Then she froze it and preserved it in here."

Chibi-Usa smiled as she examined it through the light. "What a sweet thing to do. Makoto must have loved it."

Hotaru nodded as she thought back to that day. Makoto had been incredibly touched by the gift; it was so rare for Ami to be sentimental. She tucked the tube into her pocket with their other gathered treasures. "You know, maybe we won't need an actual picture of them. As long as we can remind them of who they are, that's what matters."

"You're right," Chibi-Usa agreed, casting one last glance around the room. "We should get back to the palace. The sooner we leave, the sooner we see them again." She smiled up at Hotaru and led the way back to the front of the building. They had a long journey ahead of them and it was time to get started.


	4. Fond Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: I was going to split this into two chapters, but there didn't seem to be a good spot to stop. So instead, here is a really long chapter to make up for the long wait! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Fond Farewell

-Twenty One Years Earlier-

The only sound in the room was the occasional clink of silverware hitting plates as the four Inner Senshi finished dinner. The Outers had eaten earlier and were now scattered around the palace. Serenity and Mamoru had gone out for the evening, presumably taking Chibi-Usa with them.

A servant moved nervously around the table with a bottle of wine. Minako had drained hers, so the young girl silently refilled the glass. There was a flutter of the tablecloth as Ami pushed her plate away and sat back in her chair, contemplating the space between Rei and Minako across the table. The servant moved to Makoto's nearly empty glass but, just as she tilted the bottle down to fill it, the Senshi of Thunder moved to take the last sip.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am," the girl gasped as a trickle of red liquid splashed across the brunette's hand.

Makoto's eyes narrowed as she shook the droplets from her hand. "Why don't you watch what you're doing," she growled.

"Sorry," the girl whispered again as she quickly filled the glass and stepped back.

"Maybe you don't need any more," Minako suggested in a low voice.

Makoto stared at her for a long moment before lifting the glass and draining it in a single gulp. "Fine." She turned to the servant hovering nervously in the corner. "You heard the boss, get that out of here."

"But-"

"I said go!" she roared. Tiny arcs of electricity jumped across her knuckles and the glass in her hand shattered. The servant squeaked in alarm and ran from the room. Makoto let out a breath and sat back heavily. She tossed the remains of the glass onto the table where they broke apart and scattered between the four plates. Rei held her fork loosely and seemed not to have noticed what had happened. She simply continued to stare at her barely eaten dinner. Minako glared at Makoto and shoved her plate away roughly, then crossed her arms on the table.

Ami cast a glance toward the door where the servant had retreated before turning her exasperated stare toward the brunette. "Makoto, why did you do that? The people of the city are already afraid of us."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, feeling her anger drain away as suddenly as it had come. "I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

Ami nodded and offered a ghost of a smile. "It's alright, we can go speak to the serving girl later. Just try to remember that we don't want the public to think any worse of us than they already do."

Minako huffed, drawing both of their attention. "The people aren't afraid of _all _of us. Just you."

Ami's stare turned glacial as she turned to their commander. "Well," she said acidly, "forgive me for not taking the time to, ah… socialize… with them."

"Ami don't," Makoto warned, gesturing discretely toward Rei, who was still staring blankly down at her plate.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Minako snapped. Her hands clenched to fists where they rested on the table.

Ami rolled her eyes and straightened. "It means that the rest of us spend our time working on ways to help everyone in this city while you're down at the east side bars 'entertaining yourself'." She mimed quotes in the air for her last two words.

Minako's lip curled in a snarl but it disappeared as Rei lifted her head and noticed them for the first time all evening. "What?" She shot Minako a confused look. Looking straight at her, the dark circles under her amethyst eyes were clearly visible.

"It's nothing," Minako murmured, glaring daggers at the table.

Makoto couldn't hold in a frustrated groan. She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Oh, come on! How can you not know?"

Minako's eyes widened in panic and she moved to place a hand over Rei's on the table. "It's not how they're making it sound," she reassured her partner. "I just go out because I… get lonely here sometimes."

Rei didn't seem to register her words. She jerked her hand away, staring at Minako with a raw, hurt expression. "Y-you're cheating on me?"

Minako grabbed her hand and pulled it back to her. "Of course not, Rei, I would _never _do that to you. I just like being around people. I miss talking and laughing and just…" she gestured futilely as she searched for the words. "I don't know," she said finally, "I just miss everything."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked quietly. "You have us. You have me…"

Minako dropped her hand as her expression hardened. "No, I don't. You're always gone, Rei. You spend all of your time trying to see the future and you're completely missing the present."

They stared at each other as the silence lengthened. "I… I can't concentrate here." Rei's eyes were suddenly distant as she blinked rapidly. "I should go to my shrine."

"Don't!" Minako grabbed her wrist to stop her from standing. Rei gave her a lost look. "Please, just stay with me. I love you."

Rei nodded absently, her eyes traveling past her to the exit. "I love you too, but I have to keep trying. It's the only way to keep everyone safe."

Ami cleared her throat, drawing their attention back to her. "That won't be necessary soon," she informed them. "I think I'm close to a breakthrough with my research."

Rei's expression darkened. "I don't want anything to do with your _research_," she snarled.

Makoto bristled at Rei's tone. "Hey, don't take it out on her just because you two are having problems."

Rei raised her eyebrows in surprise. "We're not."

"Yes we are, Rei," Minako said incredulously. "You act like you don't even want me around anymore!"

"Why would you need me," Rei snapped, keeping her glare trained on Ami. "Apparently you're getting all the attention you need in town." Minako gasped softly and Rei immediately regretted her words. "Mina, I didn't-"

"At least they want me!" Minako shouted over her. "And I could have any one of them if I wanted! Everyone wants me! Everyone except you!" She pushed away from the table, knocking over her chair as she strode out of the room.

Rei watched her leave, wincing when she slammed the door. She stared after her, looking lost again, before wearily rising and walking out to go the opposite direction.

Makoto contemplated the glittering chunks of crystal scattered across the table before turning to Ami. "Are you satisfied now?" she asked bitterly.

Ami frowned as she tore her attention from the door the others had left through. "What did _I _do?"

Makoto gestured after their companions. "Why is it so important to you to beat Rei with this detection system?"

"She doesn't respect my work," Ami replied with a sullen shrug.

"She just doesn't understand it."

"She doesn't want to." Ami corrected. She looked angrily up at Makoto. "None of you do."

Makoto thumped her fist on the table as her temper snapped for the second time that evening. "Maybe I don't. You're becoming a completely different person." Before she realized it she was on her feet and shouting. "And I've heard about what you're doing with your research. I want no part of that twisted madness!"

"Madness?" Ami cried, standing to face her. "How dare you!"

"You know, I've put up with a hell of a lot over the years but this…" She shook her head, stepping back before she did something she would truly regret. "Forget it. I've got better things to do." She crossed the room quickly and stomped out the door.

Ami was breathing heavily as she watched the door swing shut. "Well, me too!" she shouted after her. "All any of you have done lately is hold me back!" She moved toward the opposite door but stopped to yell over her shoulder. "I don't need you, Makoto. I don't need any of you!"

* * *

Hotaru stopped in the hall when she heard a door slam off to her left. She'd been on the way back to her quarters, but now she made a detour toward the dining room. There had been a lot of door slamming, bickering and anger in the last year and she was reluctant to see what had happened this time. She was about to push the dining room door open when a sniffle caught her attention.

In a shadowed alcove nearby, a small shape was just visible. Hotaru dropped down to crouch in front of the young girl. "Taru," she whimpered, turning shining garnet eyes toward her.

Hotaru sat on the floor and scooted over to sit next to Chibi-Usa. The young princess was pressed against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest. Hotaru slipped an arm around her back and the princess crawled into her lap and collapsed against her shoulder, sobbing brokenly.

"It's alright, Usa," she whispered, hugging the child tightly. She continued talking softly until her crying faded to occasional sniffs and hiccups. When she seemed calm enough, Hotaru urged her to tell her what had happened.

She admitted to listening outside the door and tearfully recounted the shouting match she'd witnessed. Finally she pulled back to look at her friend's face. "And Taru," she said quietly, "I think they hate each other."

"Of course they don't," Hotaru replied immediately. She couldn't quite meet the princess's eyes as she said the words however. The fighting had been getting progressively worse and the Inner Senshi were becoming downright cruel to each other. She wondered how long it would be before one of them broke.

Chibi-Usa wiped her eyes and gave her a watery smile. She seemed content with Hotaru's reassurance. She slipped back to the floor and settled back against the wall beside her. A minute later they heard soft footsteps approaching. They both got to their feet just as Neo Queen Serenity rounded the corner.

"Mommy!" Chibi-Usa ran to her and was immediately scooped up into a hug.

"What are you two up to?" she asked, smiling fondly at Hotaru over her daughter's head. If she noticed the still drying tear tracks on Chibi-Usa's face, she gave no sign.

"Nothing," Hotaru said, hooking her thumbs in the edges of her pockets. "Just talking."

Serenity nodded as she thought that over, then smiled brightly. She started walking, gesturing for Hotaru to follow. "Did you already have dinner?"

Chibi-Usa paused then nodded, shooting a guilty look at Hotaru for lying. Hotaru shrugged and tried to silently reassure the young girl. The queen had seemed especially delicate of late and everyone was doing their best not to upset her.

"That's good," she said absently, still smiling serenely. "Mamoru and I went out for dinner. It was wonderful!" She hummed softly to herself as she continued walking in the direction of the royal chambers. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face her youngest guard. "Does everyone seem a little tense to you?"

"Um…" Hotaru wasn't sure how much of the recent bickering she was aware of. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I don't know, maybe a little," she mumbled, looking away.

Serenity stared hard at her before starting to walk again. Hotaru fell into step beside her, noting that she was smiling once again. "Maybe we should have a party. That would cheer them up." She stopped and set Chibi-Usa down. "I'm going to go find Setsuna. She's always so helpful with planning parties."

Hotaru privately wondered about that, but chose not to comment. Chibi-Usa gave her mother a toothy, forced smile before stepping back and grabbing Hotaru's hand. "I'm going to go to bed, Mommy." Serenity nodded, seeming not to hear her.

"I'll take you," Hotaru said quietly, giving her small hand a light squeeze.

"Good," Serenity said, already walking away from them. "I'm going to start planning my party. They'll be so happy…" She started humming to herself again as she floated down the hall away from them.

The two girls stayed rooted to the spot, watching until she disappeared around the corner. Hotaru sighed. Whatever was happening to the Inner Senshi seemed to be having an effect on the queen as well. She glanced down at Chibi-Usa and found the child biting her lip as she stared after her mother.

"Alright, you, time for bed." Hotaru caught her by her hands and swung her around, earning a delighted squeal as she settled the princess on her shoulders. "You've got to be rested up for your mom's party, right?"

"Right," Chibi-Usa agreed, smoothing down Hotaru's unruly hair from her perch. Hotaru smiled to herself as she made her way to the royal chambers. They'd dealt with bad things before. They would work everything out in the end, just like they always did.

* * *

-Crystal Tokyo: Distant Future-

The space ship was about eighty feet long; a cabin cruiser style that still traveled faster than average. It had two floors inside. The lower level was mostly maintenance and access the various parts of the engine. It also held the bathing and storage areas. The upper floor was equipped with four bedrooms, a living area and a small dining space. It had been chosen for its speed and efficiency, but also because it was the largest ship available that only required one person to pilot it.

Currently, Chibi-Usa was following Haruka through the lower level as she gave her a tour of the vehicle. "See this panel?" Haruka illustrated by flipping two latches and pulling out a wide section of the wall. "This is where the back-up fuel cells are stored." Chibi-Usa leaned closer to look at the long thin tubes lined up in the opening. Each was hooked into brackets and glowed a faint green. "They'll recharge in here so make sure you pay close attention to your levels," Haruka continued. "Only switch one at a time and never let the ship lose power completely. And when you hook them up, make sure they're facing the right direction and straight in the chargers…"

She rubbed a hand down her face before turning to face the princess in the narrow hallway. "It's not too late to change your mind," she said quietly, giving Chibi-Usa an earnest look. "We can find another way, you don't have to do this."

Chibi-Usa met the bright blue eyes and smiled. "I'll be alright. I _want _to do this. I want to help."

Haruka nodded, letting a slow smile slide across her face. "You're a brave one, I'll give you that." She straightened and looked over her shoulder. "Where'd Hotaru disappear to? She should be hearing this too."

"Don't worry, I'll be able to explain it to her," Chibi-Usa promised. But she couldn't help looking past Haruka, as though Hotaru would materialize in the hall. She hadn't seen the other girl all morning. She stopped herself from frowning, trying to focus on reassuring Haruka instead. "Do you want to show me the pilot's controls one more time?"

By the time they started back to the palace, Chibi-Usa was sure she could fly the ship blindfolded. Haruka's nervousness about their trip seemed to be taking the form of long-winded lectures on the inner workings of her favorite vehicles. It wouldn't surprise the princess if the guard dragged her and Hotaru to the garage before their trip to visit her cars.

Michiru met them at the street and smiled fondly at Chibi-Usa before shooting Haruka a questioning look. "I think they're just about ready," Haruka replied to the unvoiced question.

Michiru nodded slowly. "Artemis and Mamoru are speaking with the palace quartermasters about stocking the ship for their journey. Remember," she said sharply, looking sternly back at Chibi-Usa, "If you begin to run low on supplies come back here first. I don't want you taking any more risks than necessary."

Chibi-Usa nodded dutifully. After all, Hotaru was essentially their child. They had every right to worry for her safety in a situation like this. She knew her own mother would never allow her to do something so dangerous.

The thought sobered her. They had agreed to keep the queen in the dark about their plan. They didn't want her to spend her last few hours of consciousness worried about her only daughter. They also didn't want to give her false hope in case their mission failed. No one had mentioned that second part, but Chibi-Usa knew the thought weighed heavily on each of them. All she could do was repeat the words that were becoming a silent mantra for her. _Have faith in them. We will get them back._

They stopped by the front gates of the palace, where Mamoru was directing a group of workers. He still hadn't shaved, but he looked more alert. He held a clipboard and pen and was circling a huge stack of crates, checking things off on a list. Chibi-Usa suspected that finally feeling useful was doing wonders for him. She left Haruka and Michiru on the path and jogged over to him.

"There should be two hundred packets of dehydrated beans," he said as she approached. The nearest worker bent over the crate beside him to read the invoice attached to it. He gave the king a thumbs up and Mamoru nodded and made a mark on his clip board. "Hi, Sweetie."

"Hey," she replied, slipping under his pen arm to give him a hug. "How is…" she gestured toward the tower of crates, "all this… going?"

He gave her an affectionate squeeze. "It's a lot to prepare on short notice, but don't worry. It'll all be packed and ready by the afternoon." He shot her a rare grin. "Leave it to me."

Chibi-Usa chuckled. It was nice to see him in such good spirits. She gave him one more hug and left him to his task. She bounded across the courtyard toward where she'd left Haruka and Michiru. She found them on a bench beside the path, locked in a passionate kiss. She skidded to a halt and cleared her throat loudly, causing them to jump apart like guilty teenagers. It reminded her of Hotaru's comment the day before and she smiled.

Haruka smirked and Michiru slapped her arm playfully. "Are you ready to return to the palace?" Michiru asked, offering an arm and smiling serenely as though the last two minutes hadn't happened.

Chibi-Usa chuckled as she linked her arm through the older woman's. "Yea, I should probably find Hotaru. I haven't seen her all day."

She looked up just in time to see Michiru exchange a significant look with her partner. She waited curiously but it seemed that neither was going to elaborate.

Haruka gave her a thoughtful look, then nodded and started leading them toward the palace. "She called while you were gone. Apparently she and Setsuna are looking for something. She was acting pretty cryptic." Haruka leaned around her wife to give Chibi-Usa a beady stare. "Any ideas?"

Chibi-Usa could only shrug. When they'd spoken the night before, Hotaru hadn't been in a very good mood. She was trying hard not to let anyone see how scared she was about the coming mission and was dreading seeing the Inner Senshi again. They'd talked late into the night until Hotaru had fallen asleep on the couch in the Outers' living room. She couldn't begin to guess what new thing Hotaru had found to stress herself out. She sighed and gave the older women a resigned smile. "I guess we'd better go find out."

* * *

"Everything's packed and ready to go."

Mamoru's soft voice brought Chibi-Usa out of her daydream. She'd been standing in the hall outside her mother's room, letting her mind wander as she waited for the others. She leaned against him when he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "That means it's almost time to leave," she replied softly.

She looked up to see him nod solemnly. There was only one thing left to do and they both wanted to postpone it as long as possible.

The door to Serenity's room pushed open a crack and Luna stuck her head out. "She's awake," she announced tiredly. She hadn't left the Queen's side since they'd begun making plans and the exhaustion was beginning to show. None the less, she seemed happy as she leapt onto the foot of the bed. "Good Morning," she said pleasantly, taking a seat by Serenity's knee.

"Hello, Luna." Serenity reached forward to stroke the sleek, dark head. Her eyes were hollow and her cheeks seemed gaunt and sunken, as though she'd lost weight. Her blue eyes were so dull, Chibi-Usa had to fight the urge to turn away.

"Hey, Usako." She seemed to lose some of her listlessness when she looked up at her husband. He grinned as though nothing were wrong and sat beside her on the bed. She immediately curled against his side and smiled, then turned her gaze to Chibi-Usa and patted the spot on her other side.

"Hotaru's got a surprise, Mama," Chibi-Usa said as she scooted back to lean against the headboard.

"I love surprises." Her voice was hoarse from lack of use, but she sat forward excitedly. "What is it?"

Mamoru chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "You remember the definition of a surprise, right?"

She leaned away from him enough to give him an indignant glare. "You're so mean to me," she complained. This only caused him to laugh harder. Hearing the familiar protest caused Chibi-Usa to cover her mouth to stifle the sudden bout of giggles. The moment of normalcy was nice, she thought, since it would be their last one for a while.

A knock at the open door allowed her to keep her spirits up. Hotaru leaned in, grinning excitedly. Behind her, Setsuna's expression was nearly identical. The bright smiles of the normally stoic soldiers increased everyone's curiosity.

"What's my surprise?" Serenity demanded without preamble, sitting as straight as she could to look past the two. Hotaru held up something small between her fingers. Serenity sat back against Mamoru, looking disappointed.

Chibi-Usa, however, got to her feet to examine the object. "What's this?"

"A memory file," she replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Chibi-Usa reached for it and Hotaru dropped her hand to her side, dodging her without seeming to. Garnet eyes narrowed and Chibi-Usa crossed her arms and glared sternly at her friend.

"It's only a copy," Setsuna said, stepping into the room. "Of this." She held up a tattered book.

Chibi-Usa forgot her struggle with Hotaru, frowning at the ancient thing in Setsuna's hands. "A book?"

"This reminds me of the 'surprises' you used to bring me when we skipped school," Serenity muttered under her breath.

Behind her, Mamoru sat forward with interest. "That looks really, really old," he decided.

"Oh, it is," Setsuna assured him, "About fifteen hundred years." She took the seat that Chibi-Usa had vacated and held it so the queen could see.

Serenity gasped softly as she recognized it. Her hand trembled slightly as she stroked the ancient leather with her fingertips. "Where did you find it?" she breathed.

"It was down in storage," she replied, as though it were nothing. Chibi-Usa raised her eyebrows in surprise. The rooms beneath the castle were packed full of centuries of stored objects. Setsuna must have worked all night locating the book.

"You're not starting without us are you?" a jolly voice teased from the door. They looked up as Haruka burst into the room with Artemis balanced on her shoulder. Michiru was close behind and seemed to be considering an apology for Haruka's abrupt entrance.

Setsuna rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "We wouldn't dream of it." She ushered them closer with a wave. The two women settled on the bed, forming a loose circle around the queen. Chibi-Usa squeezed in close between Setsuna and her mother. It was a tight fit, she wasn't as small as she used to be, but they didn't complain. Hotaru sat across from her, leaning against Haruka. Michiru took the open space on Haruka's other side, closing a tight circle around the queen and the book.

"So what is it?" Chibi-Usa wondered. She ran her fingers hesitantly over the cover, not wanting to damage the ancient leather. Setsuna opened the book and held it out so everyone could see. A yellowed newspaper clipping dominated the first page. "'Mysterious Heroines Save Bus Patrons'", Chibi-Usa read the title softly before letting her eyes drop to the grainy photo. "Oh, wow."

The picture had been out of focus to begin with and the years had blurred the details even more, but the three girls were unmistakable. Sailor Moon stood triumphantly with her fists on her hips. Sailor Mercury was at her side looking down at her hands and, presumably, her first mini-computer. Sailor Mars had her arms crossed tightly on the other side, looking fierce and determined.

Chibi-Usa carefully turned the page. A smile began to form as she stared down at yet another clipping of the Inner Senshi, the photo accompanied by an article of another victory. Each page chronicled a different adventure. As they went through the pages, more of the senshi began to appear in the photos. Finally, they reached the last article entitled 'Sailor Senshi: Heroes of Tokyo'. The picture showed all nine soldiers.

Chibi-Usa smiled, amazed that such a thing could exist. "Where did this come from?"

"Grandpa Hino started it for us," Serenity replied. She smiled wistfully, her mind going back to the kind, if slightly lecherous, old man. "He started clipping the articles once he figured out that Rei was one of us."

Chibi-Usa nodded and turned the page. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Um… did he collect these too?" She looked up at her mother with wide eyes.

Serenity laughed, blushing lightly as she looked down at the two page spread. "No, these belonged to Minako."

Chibi-Usa nodded, returning her attention to the book. A series of trading cards were carefully arranged across both pages. Each one depicted a fancifully drawn Sailor Moon in a different pose. The skirt was slightly shorter and the top a little tighter and lower cut than she remembered. She stared from Sailor Moon waving her scepter to Sailor Moon blowing a kiss and smiling flirtatiously. "Huh," was all Chibi-Usa could manage.

"It gets better," Haruka assured her as she flipped the page.

"Oh," Michiru giggled behind her hand. "I remember when Minako came back with these. Ami was mortified."

Chibi-Usa could understand why. She gaped at the scantily clad Sailor Mercury. If it weren't for the color of the outfit, the woman in the tiny picture would be unrecognizable as the shy genius they'd grown up with.

Setsuna chuckled softly. "I see they took some liberties with her… assets."

"Funny you should mention that," Haruka said suggestively. She flipped through the pages until she found the ones she was looking for.

A ringing silence filled the room as every eye went from the set of trading cards before them to the scarlet-faced Senshi of Time. "I- is that supposed to be you?" Chibi-Usa managed finally.

Setsuna shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, obviously trying to regain her composure. "I suppose that since the card makers didn't know our identities, they couldn't come to us for input," she grumbled.

Hotaru looked down at the cards again. The skin tight outfit could barely be called a fuku. The skirt stopped at the tops of her thighs and the top looked like it was barely containing her. In one picture, her waves of dark emerald hair flowed around her body in a way that suggested she wore nothing else. "I feel like I'm too young to look at these, Setsuna-Mama," Hotaru joked, grinning playfully at the older woman.

Setsuna gave her a scolding glare but couldn't seem to hold it. Her expression dissolved into a playful smile and she reached out to shove Hotaru's shoulder lightly. "Hush. You said you wanted pictures."

"Good point." Hotaru smiled and turned her gaze to Chibi-Usa. "Will this do?" She held up the chip that contained the virtual replica of the scrap book.

Chibi-Usa placed her hand over Setsuna's and squeezed lightly. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"Perfect for what?"

Chibi-Usa bit her lip guiltily at her mother's innocent question. She turned to Setsuna for help but the older woman looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What?"

Serenity raised a blond eyebrow. "Why did you want pictures of everyone?"

"I wanted them," Chibi-Usa answered for her. "I was thinking about…" she paused but pushed forward reluctantly. "I was thinking about the Inner Senshi. I just wanted to remember the way things were with all of us."

She waited but, rather than break down, Serenity smiled gently and lifted a hand to cup her cheek. "I miss them too," she admitted softly. "But they'll come back." The others looked away at the Queen's tone of confidence, a feeling that none of them shared. "When they realize how much we need them, they'll come back." She yawned widely and dropped her arm back to her side. "You'll see," she assured them sleepily.

Setsuna gave the others a significant look and they shuffled off the bed to stand around it. Chibi-Usa realized it was time and forced herself to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. "I think you're right, Mama," she whispered, wrapping her arms around the frail woman in one last desperate hug. Finally she pulled away and stepped back to allow the others to say their goodbyes.

Hotaru went next, kneeling by the bed to talk softly to her. Chibi-Usa leaned against Setsuna and looked up at her. Her expression was troubled. "Puu? Are you worried?"

Setsuna slipped a hand over her shoulder and pulled her into a half hug. She was silent as Hotaru moved to her other side and Haruka and Michiru took her place. "A little," she said finally. "But it's to be expected." She wrapped her other arm around Hotaru and pulled both girls closer to her.

Haruka straightened and forced a smile in their direction. Michiru kissed Serenity's forehead then moved to stand by her wife. Her expression was carefully controlled but her eyes were clouded.

When Mamoru sat on the edge of the bed, Serenity looked past him to where the rest of them were grouped by the wall. "What's the matter with all of you?"

"They're just worried about you, Usako," Mamoru assured her. His blue eyes were swimming with tears but he managed a smile for her. "You need to rest."

Serenity yawned again. "I am a little tired," she admitted. She smiled wearily and pulled Mamoru down for a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. He managed to turn his face away before the first tear fell. Setsuna stepped closer and he retreated back to stand by his daughter. Chibi-Usa wrapped her arms around his waist and he let a hand rest on her shoulder. They watched silently as Setsuna sat down beside Serenity.

"Everything's going to be alright, Setsuna," Serenity said tiredly. Setsuna nodded and placed a hand over her forehead. Her crystal blue eyes drifted closed and a trusting smile graced her lips. Setsuna's hand began to glow a faint burgundy. The color began to spread until the queen seemed to be cocooned in the light of the Time Senshi's power.

With her free hand, Setsuna gestured for Chibi-Usa to come closer. She crept uncertainly to the older woman's side, eyes wide as she stared down at her mother's sleeping form. Setsuna curled her hand around the back of the younger girl's neck and closed her eyes.

After several moments of silence, a different light began to fill the room. A bright white seemed to radiate from Serenity. It brightened to near blinding and Chibi-Usa had to force herself to watch despite the overwhelming urge to turn away. Slowly, the center of the brightness began to lift from the middle of Serenity's chest. For a moment, a pure white crystal hung suspended in the air between them. Then it drifted toward Chibi-Usa. She gasped as it entered her body, directly over her heart. For a moment, her body felt impossibly warm as though she'd been lowered into a hot bath. Then the feeling, and the light, faded.

She took a shaky breath and stepped back, lifting a hand to press her palm to her chest. "Is that it?" she asked. She looked from her mother, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, to Setsuna.

The older woman nodded. "It's done." Chibi-Usa looked down at herself, as though expecting to see some sign that she now possessed the power of the Silver Crystal. But all she saw was her still-unfamiliar body and her trembling hands. Setsuna smiled, seeming suddenly tired. "You carry the power to save them now.


	5. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, things have been a bit crazy. The good news is I'm moving in a few days, which means I'll actually have quiet time to write again. So: faster updates, yay! I appreciate everyone sticking with me! Hope you all enjoy the story and feel free to let me know what you think! :)

A/N 2: After much consideration, I've decided to take the advice of my anonymous reviewer. Space ships make more sense than air ships, so the last chapter has been fixed. Also, I've added a little more information about the ships and how fast they travel. Hopefully it's not too confusing or dull. :)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

-Sixteen Years Earlier-

"Rei, wait!"

Serenity's heels clicked loudly against the glistening tile as she chased the fire soldier down the hall. Heedless of the shout behind her, Rei kept up her purposeful stride out the door. Serenity stumbled and nearly fell as she caught the closing door and pushed through it.

Further back, Makoto's hand twitched reflexively as though she wanted to reach out and help her friend. Ami noticed the movement but said nothing as the two continued following their queen and errant comrade.

Rei finally stopped when she reached the hangar at the edge of the palace. She had a pack over one shoulder and wore travel clothes and a jacket. She stood in the middle of the room with a hand on her hip, surveying the various crafts thoughtfully.

Serenity was panting by the time she caught up. Her hair was disheveled and her dress had a long tear in the back where her heel had caught the skirt. Ami stopped beside Makoto, both opting to keep back from what was sure to be an explosive discussion.

"What do you think you're doing?" Serenity demanded the moment she caught her breath. Rei gave no sign of hearing and continued her scrutiny of the ships. Serenity stared up at her for a moment before catching her arm and turning her roughly to face her. "Rei! I asked you a question!"

Makoto raised her eyebrows in surprise. Serenity rarely raised her voice, and never with any of her senshi. Ami tilted her head curiously, waiting to see how the interaction would unfold.

Rei blinked a few times before focusing fully on the queen. She shrugged the pack higher onto her shoulder. "I'm leaving," she said calmly.

Serenity's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. Rei seemed to take her silence as an end to the discussion. Offering a thin smile, she turned away and started toward the row of single person ships.

Serenity recovered herself and moved to cut across Rei's path. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

Rei looked past her for a moment and sighed. "I need to go somewhere that I can concentrate." Her head dropped a fraction and she frowned. "I'm no good to you here."

Serenity tried to smile, as though she wasn't sure if Rei was being serious. "Don't be ridiculous, we need you _here_." When her words had no effect she let out an irritated breath and crossed her arms. "Where do you even think you would go?"

"Mars," Rei replied immediately. "The facility there is up and running. Right?" At the last word she turned, dark gaze locking on Ami.

Ami took a surprised step back. She didn't realize that Rei knew they were standing there. The fire senshi had hardly seemed aware of anyone around her for months. "Well… yes," she said doubtfully.

Serenity shot Ami an angry look before focusing on Rei again. "You don't have to leave, Rei." A pleading note entered her voice as she stepped closer to the soldier. "We can arrange more time for you at your shrine or whatever you need."

Rei was shaking her head before she'd even finished her sentence. "It's not enough," she growled, backing away from the blonde. "I have to do this. It's the only way to keep everyone safe." She stepped around Serenity and started toward the last craft in line.

"How can you keep us safe if you're not here?" Serenity pointed out. She started walking after her and Makoto and Ami moved a few steps closer. Both women wanted to intervene, but Rei had closed herself off to them months ago. There was no way she would listen to them now.

Rei stopped in front of the small space ship and looked it over in a detached manner. It was roughly the size of a city bus and designed for speed and efficiency. Most of the vehicle's interior was taken up with the engine and electronics, leaving enough space for a single traveler. Nodding to herself, Rei set her pack on the floor and began moving around the ship, detaching cables and readying it for flight.

Serenity's breath hitched and she stepped back, watching with tears streaming down her cheeks. No one spoke until Rei lifted the door to the small cockpit and threw her bag in. She got one foot on the step before Serenity rushed forward and pulled her back to the ground. "There's got to be another way," she pleaded, catching Rei's hand between both of hers.

Rei looked down at her, her face void of any emotion. "There isn't. I can't see anything in the fire. Whatever's coming is blocking me here. I've got to go somewhere it can't reach."

Serenity wordlessly shook her head. Rei seemed vaguely troubled as she stared down at the sobbing queen. She glanced over her shoulder toward the open door behind her.

"This is just like Minako," Makoto muttered. She'd spoken softly, but everyone's eyes shot to her. She considered apologizing, after all no one had spoken of their leader since the day she'd left without explanation. But what could it hurt to speak her mind now? "She was running away and so are you," she said flatly.

Rei stared at her for a long moment before returning her gaze to Serenity. She seemed surprised to find the queen still had her hand in a death grip. "I'm sure Minako had her reasons for leaving," she replied softly, shrugging. "This is no different." She gently caught one of Serenity's hands, trying to pry herself free.

"No, it's not the same," Serenity wailed. Rei managed to pulled her hand away so Serenity caught the sleeve of her jacket instead and fell to her knees to anchor her in place. "I can't lose _you_, Rei! You can't leave! Please don't leave me here alone!"

For an instant, Rei's expression softened and she looked like the girl they used to know. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, giving Serenity a sad smile. "I've got to do this."

Serenity was bent forward, her tears splashing on the white concrete. "I couldn't bear it if you left. Minako was bad enough, I couldn't stand it if you were gone too."

Rei sighed, pulling resolutely until Serenity's fingers slipped from her sleeve. Her forearms slapped the concrete, the sound echoing in the cavernous room. She stayed curled on the ground, sobbing.

"Ami and Makoto will take care of you until I come back," Rei assured her softly. She looked like she might say more, but then her face went blank. Without another word, she stepped up into the cabin and closed the door.

"No Rei, please," Serenity continued to sob brokenly. "Please, I need you." The mechanical whir of the ship drowned out her cries and they could only watch helplessly as it ascended through the opening in the ceiling and disappeared.

Ami and Makoto stood frozen, staring at the clouds as they passed across the opening. Eventually, Ami let out a breath and turned away to where Serenity was lying on her side facing away from them, trembling and crying.

She started toward her but Makoto's heavy hand landed on her shoulder, stalling her. "Where are you going?" she asked in a harsh whisper. Ami shrugged and gestured toward their despondent queen. Makoto looked toward the sobbing woman then back to Ami, her expression hardening. "Why?"

Ami's deep blue eyes narrowed. "Why do you think?" she shot back.

Makoto shook her head in a mixture of pity and disgust. "You really think that _you _will make up for her losing Rei?"

Ami grabbed her elbow and dragged her back toward the door so their voices wouldn't carry. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Makoto crossed her arms defiantly. "You heard her. We're not enough for her without Rei."

"That's not true," Ami replied immediately. However she wasn't as certain as she sounded. _'It's not the same'. _Her mind repeated the words Serenity had spoken moments ago. Losing Minako had hurt her, but clearly losing Rei was worse. And she and Makoto were only a consolation. _'Don't leave me here alone.'_ "It's not true," Ami repeated softly, trying to make herself believe the words.

"Go to her if you like," Makoto said gruffly. "Just don't expect it to make a difference."

Ami watched her walk stiffly toward the door. "Where are _you _going?"

"It doesn't matter," she said sadly, keeping her back to her former lover. "We're all going to end up alone. I've always known that." She walked away but stopped in the doorway and turned, meeting Ami's gaze. "Maybe it's better that way."

Ami stared at the door for a long moment after it closed. She wondered if Makoto was right. Maybe they _would _all end up alone. Maybe losing Rei would be the strike that shattered the fragile woman Serenity had become. Maybe it didn't matter anyway…

She looked back to where they'd left Serenity. She was sitting up now with her knees drawn up to her chest. Tears were still flowing freely down her cheeks and she rocked slightly as she stared at the opening where Rei's ship had disappeared.

Shaking her head, Ami turned and left.

-Distant Future: Deep Space-

Hotaru closed her eyes and turned her face toward the shower head, letting the warm water run over her. When she'd woken up a short time before, her first thought had been breakfast. Unfortunately, her body was still adjusting to space travel so food was out of the question. The ship's life support systems and internal regulators helped, but she still felt a little queasy. A shower had seemed like a good alternative.

She dropped her head forward, letting the water sooth the tension in her back and neck. They'd spent most of the previous day in last minute preparation and hadn't actually left the city until early evening. She and Chibi-Usa had spent a couple hours getting settled and relaxing before going to bed. Today, however, the real work would begin.

Hotaru shut the water off and turned on the blower, letting the wall mounted vents dry her before stepping out of the cubicle. She slipped into a tee shirt and her most comfortable pair of jeans. Today would most likely consist of sitting and reading so she wanted to be prepared. Her hair was still damp and she combed it out, but a glance in the mirror confirmed that it was still somewhat tousled and unruly. With a wry smile she continued on her way.

She wandered down the narrow hallway toward the rear of the ship. Halfway down, she paused at the fuel cell access panel. A quick check showed that each one was fully charged. Haruka had estimated about three weeks of travel before they had to change out one of the rods. That meant they wouldn't actually need to do anything until after they reached Mercury. She replaced the panel and stepped back, absently running a hand through her hair as she considered where to go next.

It was just after eight in the morning Tokyo time, but Chibi-Usa had yet to come out of her room. Hotaru guessed she was still sleeping. Feeling restless, she made her way toward the bridge.

They'd set the ship's course the night before. It was a relatively straightforward flight and the autopilot would have them reaching the orbit of Mercury in fifteen days. The only reason one of them would need to adjust the flight path would be if something unforeseen happened. Hotaru doubted an asteroid had materialized near them since last night, but the pilot's controls seemed as good a destination as any to wait for Chibi-Usa.

When Hotaru reached the upper level she changed direction, heading toward the bedrooms instead. She paused at Chibi-Usa's closed door but didn't have the heart to wake the princess after what she'd been through the previous day. Her own room was directly across the hall. She tapped the keypad on the wall to open her door and leaned in. Her bed was neatly made and the few belongings she'd packed were stowed carefully in the dresser and closet. She returned to the hall and continued to the other two rooms. Once the Inner Senshi were with them, all four bedrooms would be claimed. But since it was still only the two of them, they'd decided to make use of the extra space.

One of the rooms held all of the paperwork they'd taken from Ami's labs, along with everything they'd managed to find in the palace concerning the Planet Project. Across the hall, Haruka had set up a work out room. Hotaru stepped in to check that everything was still in place. A sparring mat was spread across the floor and two racks of silicon practice weapons sat against the wall. There was also a speed bag and dummy in the corner. Setsuna had reminded them several times not to use their powers in the small space.

With a heavy sigh, she backed out and resumed her restless wandering through the halls. She leaned into the living area near the back of the ship but didn't linger, instead going back the way she'd come. She passed Chibi-Usa's door again but forced herself to keep walking toward the front of the ship.

When the door to the bridge opened she was immediately met with the scent of fresh coffee. Surprised, she stepped into the room and looked around. Chibi-Usa was sitting in the copilot's chair with her legs curled under her. She turned at the sound of the door and smiled. "Good morning," she said brightly. "Coffee?"

Hotaru blinked at her before looking in the direction she indicated. A coffee pot was on a warming plate in the corner. A cup was already sitting out for her and a small bowl of pink crystals sat beside it. Hotaru poured herself a cup and considered the bowl. "Sugar?"

"Peppermint extract," Chibi-Usa corrected. "It helps settle your stomach." She indicated her own steaming cup. "I wasn't feeling that great when I woke up."

Hotaru nodded, adding a spoonful to her drink. "You're still adjusting to being in space," she said as she stirred the crystals in. She inhaled the rich coffee in appreciation before moving to the open seat beside her friend. "So how long have you been awake?"

Chibi-Usa shrugged, sipping her coffee. "I don't know," she said absently, "a couple hours."

"Hours?" Hotaru repeated incredulously.

"I did an hour of meditation then came up here to wait for you to wake up." Chibi-Usa turned her seat so they were facing each other. She gave Hotaru a sympathetic smile. "Are you just getting up?"

Hotaru huffed indignantly. "I've _been _up. I was waiting for you!"

Chibi-Usa giggled at her miffed expression. Her eyes traveled to the top of Hotaru's head. "I see you already showered." She reached over and ruffled Hotaru's messy hair.

The action drew a reluctant smile as Hotaru ducked away from her hand. She took another sip of her coffee, enjoying the minty bite. She gazed down at the cup, smiling at the design. Brightly colored pieces of wrapped candy floated around it on a pink wave. She noticed that the cups matched and raised an eyebrow in question.

Chibi-Usa smiled as she looked down at them. "They were part of a tea set Makoto gave me a long time ago."

"They're cute," Hotaru said with a soft chuckle. They sat in companionable silence , each lost in their own thoughts. Chibi-Usa's comment had brought Hotaru's mind to memories of the Inner Senshi. One conversation in particular came to the forefront of her mind.

"You know, Ami was never happy with these space ships," she commented, looking around. The cruiser was one of their top of the line crafts, but she remembered several occasions where Ami had mentioned her frustration with the city's ships.

Chibi-Usa nodded. "She didn't think they were fast enough." Hotaru looked at her in surprise. "Ami told me that she remembered ships during the Silver Millennium that could travel between the planets in days. The fastest ones could do it in hours."

"Wow," Hotaru breathed. She vaguely remembered traveling during that time, but there'd been too much else going on for her to focus on how fast they were going. "Why can't we do that now?"

Chibi-Usa shrugged and glanced out the front window. "The ancient Mercurians designed those ships. Ami wasn't ever involved in the process so she couldn't use the memories now. And none of the scientists of our era have come close to matching the technology."

Hotaru finished her coffee and set the empty cup on the edge of the control panel. "Well, I think two weeks to reach Mercury is pretty good. Most of the other ships would take at least twice that long."

"Yea," Chibi-Usa agreed. She finished her drink and picked up Hotaru's cup, taking them both across the room. "And anyway, it's bad enough traveling _this _fast. I wouldn't want to think how sick we'd be if we were going any faster."

Hotaru considered her words, then twisted in her chair to look at her friend. "How fast _are _we going?"

Chibi-Usa refilled both cups and settled in her chair before handing one to Hotaru. "I don't know," she said nonchalantly. "Something like one hundred seventy thousand miles an hour."

Hotaru paused with her drink halfway to her lips and stared wide-eyed out the window. It seemed as though they should be seeing stars rushing by in a dizzying blur around them. She turned her chair away so she was facing Chibi-Usa instead, prompting a chuckle from her friend. "So," Chibi-Usa said with the air of someone trying to change the subject, "Are you ready to start reading?"

Hotaru gave the black space out the window a sideways glance before nodding vigorously. "Definitely."

Two days later they had made quite a bit of progress. The third bedroom had been completely taken over by paperwork. The files weren't very well organized so they had been trying to separate everything. Both girls sat in the middle of the bed with stacks of papers in a circle around them.

Chibi-Usa pulled the next sheet from the nearest file and began scanning it. It explained the facilitation of plant growth to aid in the production of oxygen. Halfway down the page, she finally found a mention of the planet Mars. She leaned over to set it on the growing pile on the nightstand.

Hotaru sat across from her, frowning as she read over lines of text. Her dark eyes darted back and forth across the sheet and she smiled briefly when she found what she was looking for. She turned around to deposit the paper on top of the Venus pile beside the bed.

Chibi-Usa watched her stretch her arms over her head and yawn. She allowed herself a brief smile then resolutely picked up the next paper in the file. She scanned it, quickly finding mention of Mercury near the top. She was about to set it with the pile on the dresser when the word 'Venus' caught her eye. She frowned and started over, reading the paper more thoroughly.

"What's the matter?" Hotaru asked, looking up from the page she'd been reading.

"I'm not sure," she replied distractedly. "I think this page got in there by mistake."

Hotaru scooted closer and began reading. "Failsafe?" she murmured. "That doesn't sound like part of the same project."

"It's talking about some sort of genetics experiment," Chibi-Usa said as she finished reading. She turned the page over, but the back was blank except for a watermark of the symbol of Mercury. "It's definitely something of Ami's, but the rest of the report is missing."

Hotaru grimaced and took the page from her slackened grasp. Chibi-Usa was silent as she read, her expression darkening as she went. "It almost sounds like she was trying to clone the other Senshi," Hotaru muttered, handing it back.

Chibi-Usa stared at the page for a long time. Finally she shook her head. "No, I'm sure we're just reading it out of context. Ami wouldn't do something like that." She put the paper at the bottom of the stack of files. "Maybe we'll find the rest of the report when we get through the rest of this." She sighed, running her hands through her hair as she stared down at the remaining files. It was so much to do and it felt like they had no time to solve the mysteries within the pages. A lump began forming in her throat as a sense of overwhelming helplessness began to wash over her.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her from her dark thoughts. "Do you want to take a break?" Hotaru suggested gently. She nodded and stood, forcing herself not to look at the files again as she left the room.

Hotaru moved into her bedroom and Chibi-Usa lingered by the door, watching as she got a set of clothes from the dresser. "What are you going to do?" She didn't feel like being alone but was reluctant to tag along after Hotaru. At home, the soldier spent a lot of time alone and Chibi-Usa didn't want to annoy her with her constant presence.

"I was going to work out for a while." Chibi-Usa nodded and started to turn away but Hotaru stopped her. "Do you want to come with me?"

She shrugged and gave Hotaru an uncertain smile. "You mean you're not sick of having me around yet?"

"Of course not," Hotaru said from inside her closet. She emerged holding a pair of tennis shoes. "Do you need to borrow some clothes?"

"No, I've got some things." Grinning, Chibi-Usa went to change. When she returned, Hotaru was already in the fourth bedroom, stretching. She looked up when the princess entered and gestured her over.

"So what should we do first?" Chibi-Usa asked as she joined her on the floor.

Hotaru gave her a quick look of appraisal. "Whatever you want. I usually do some cardio and then forms and weapons."

They finished stretching in silence. "I thought you usually sparred with Haruka a few times a week," Chibi-Usa commented as they got to their feet.

Hotaru rolled her shoulders, loosening the joints. "I do, but obviously we won't be doing that."

Chibi-Usa stopped, raising her eyebrows at her friend. "And why not?"

Hotaru turned to her in confusion. "Well, I'm not going to spar with you," she said slowly. "What if I hurt you?"

Chibi-Usa set her hands on her hips and glared sternly at her. "You don't think I can keep up with you?"

"It's just that I'm bigger than…" Hotaru trailed off. Chibi-Usa was only a few inches shorter than her now and definitely no longer a child. "Well, I…" Garnet eyes narrowed, waiting for Hotaru to finish her sentence. Her mind ran through a list of arguments, all of which would probably be shot down right away. Finally, Hotaru nodded and offered a shaky smile. "I guess we could try it." She held up her hands in loose fists.

Chibi-Usa pursed her lips before turning away. Hotaru relaxed, thinking her friend had thought better of the idea. Abruptly, Chibi-Usa spun back around with a roundhouse kick that Hotaru barely avoided. She followed up with a series of hard jabs, forcing Hotaru back several more steps. When her heel touched the wall, Chibi-Usa smirked and stepped back, allowing her to regain her footing.

"Alright, then," Hotaru murmured. If that was how the other girl wanted to play it, then so be it. She dropped to a fighting crouch, inviting her opponent to strike again. Chibi-Usa's next punch was aimed at her face but, rather than dodge, Hotaru caught her wrist, stopping her. She did the same to her other hand, immobilizing both arms in an iron grip. "You've improved."

Chibi-Usa tugged on her arms, gritting her teeth with the effort. "More than you know," she shot back. She dropped and used Hotaru's grip against her, pulling her down and using her knee to throw the older girl over. Hotaru landed on her back on the other side of the mat. She laughed weakly as she sat up and got to her feet.

They continued the battle, alternating between attacking and grappling. Hotaru was stronger but Chibi-Usa was quick and agile, creating a fair balance. Both girls were panting as they traded blows. Hotaru stepped back, tossing her sweaty bangs out of her eyes and waiting for Chibi-Usa to attack again. When the princess drew her arm back, Hotaru noticed a faint pinkish glow surrounding her fist. When she tried to punch her, Hotaru threw up a shimmering purple barrier between them. Chibi-Usa's fist bounced harmlessly off of it, and the rebound knocked her back several steps.

"Hey!" She frowned at Hotaru through the rapidly fading wall. "I thought we weren't supposed to use our powers?" she accused.

Hotaru leaned forward, bracing a hand on her knee, and smirked. "Look who's talking." She pointed to Chibi-Usa's hand which was still surrounded by an ethereal light. "You were going to punch me right through the wall with that." Chibi-Usa looked guiltily down at her hand, shaking it to dispel the flickering light. Hotaru was reminded of the girl's less-than-deadly power. "Or at least make me glow for a second," she teased.

Chibi-Usa gave her a wounded look. "I'll have you know, I've gotten a lot more powerful since the last time you saw me fight." She held out a hand to demonstrate. The air shimmered for a moment before a staff materialized in her fist.

Hotaru's eyes widened as she stared at the weapon. The silvery-pink shaft was nearly as long as its wielder. It was topped with an ornate end piece, similar to Setsuna's staff except for the pink stone at its center, and the bottom had a heavy looking cap. "What is that?"

Chibi-Usa smiled and gave the weapon a menacing whirl. "I guess it grew when I did." She held it at the ready, challenging Hotaru with her eyes.

Hotaru shook off her shock and called her glaive, holding the lethal point toward her friend. They faced each other and began slowly circling. Chibi-Usa raised her staff and Hotaru braced for the first blow, but it never came. The princess looked doubtfully at the weapon in her hands then at Hotaru's. "Maybe this isn't the best idea," she said with a sheepish smile.

She banished the staff and Hotaru did the same with her glaive. Instead she went to the racks by the wall. There were an assortment of weapons including swords and knives of several different lengths. There were also a row of different colored staves. Chibi-Usa selected the pink one and handed the purple to Hotaru. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the remaining two, a translucent green and deep burgundy. The sight filled her with an unexpected warmth. Feeling renewed, she turned back to Hotaru to begin the battle.

An hour later, both girls were out of breath but grinning happily. "You've really gotten a lot better," Hotaru congratulated as she returned the staves to their stand.

"I think a few more practice sessions like that and I'll be pretty tough to beat," Chibi-Usa agreed. She pushed back her sweaty hair and grimaced. "I think I'll take a quick shower before we go back into research mode."

"Me too," Hotaru agreed. "We pass the orbit of Venus in four days and I really want to have made some progress by then."

"We will," Chibi-Usa assured her. She glanced behind her to the weapons racks again. Makoto's green staff was sitting beside the others. Ami's plastic long knives rested next to Rei and Minako's swords. She could imagine the four of them in the room with them and, for the first time in months, she truly believed that they would all be together again


	6. Advances in Technology

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: I'm back! Moving has been disasterous and chaotic, but things are finally settling down enough for me to continue writing! I appreciate everyone's patience and continued support. Hopefully a long chapter will help make up for the long wait! :)

Chapter 6: Advances in Technology

Distant Future: Orbit of Mercury

Chibi-Usa was sitting in the pilot's seat when Hotaru walked onto the bridge. Her coral hair was pulled back in a ponytail and covered in a white bandana. A box of papers sat beside her seat and more were lain out across the control panel. She looked up and smiled when she heard the door.

Hotaru made herself smile back even though her stomach was in knots. They'd gotten a proximity warning an hour before and now their ship was hovering just outside the gravitational field of Mercury.

"Do you have everything you'll need?" Chibi-Usa asked, setting aside a sheet of paper. Hotaru's hand dropped to the pistol at her hip before nodding.

According to the ship's computers, the temperature inside the city was a sweltering 102 degrees so both girls wore tank tops. Hotaru still had her modified gloves on, but had opted to leave her jacket behind. The absence of the thick leather left her feeling unprotected.

To distract herself, she glanced out the window. Since Mercury had no atmosphere, she had a clear view of the domes that covered the small planet's surface. According to the plans they'd found, each one housed a small city that served a different purpose.

The sun was behind them but its light glinted off the multitude of panels that comprised the protective domes. Long ago, Ami had told them the story of how Old Mercury was destroyed during the Silver Millennium. One of the domes had cracked and collapsed. Since each sphere was connected, the entire planet's population had been killed in minutes. To avoid a similar disaster, Ami had redesigned the system with two layers of thick silicon plates that connected to form the spheres. It was a beautiful sight now, making the entire planet glitter against the darkness.

"I think I've got all of the relevant notes," Chibi-Usa said, drawing Hotaru's attention from the window. She was carefully packing a stack of papers against her knee as she spoke. "All of the maps and location codes are in here." She placed the papers in a backpack balanced between her feet.

Hotaru looked at the larger stack of papers still sitting on the dash, then at the box that contained the notes on the other planets. She was sure they'd read every page at least twice over the course of their trip. As nervous as she was, it was a relief to have the chance to actually do something.

Chibi-Usa swept up the rest of the papers and placed them in the box. "We can leave these here for now," she decided. "I'm sure Ami will want to take a look at it when she gets here." Hotaru could only nod at her optimism. Her mind was swirling with doubts that she didn't want to voice. It helped to be able to cling to Chibi-Usa's cheerfulness. She stared thoughtfully down at her bag before zipping it shut. "I think that's it."

Hotaru moved to stand beside her and for a moment both girls just stared silently out the window. Then Chibi-Usa took a deep breath and turned to fully face the controls. She handed a single sheet of paper to Hotaru before switching off the autopilot.

Hotaru read over the notes they'd compiled over the last few days. There were over four hundred city-spheres on the planet, but they'd decided on which one to search first. The control center for planetary life support was located in the same city as a large research facility. It seemed like the most likely location to find their wayward friend. The paper Hotaru held was a map of that city with both locations marked.

Hotaru was quiet as Chibi-Usa maneuvered the ship toward one of the many domes. The land between the structures was a sandy brown and several large craters were visible. The port came into sight and Chibi-Usa keyed the code they'd found earlier into the computer. After a tense moment, several panels began to shift to the side, revealing an opening large enough for their ship to enter. They eased the ship down and Hotaru leaned forward to watch through the top of the window as the panels slid shut again above them. There was a slight bump as they touched down, but their landing was otherwise uneventful.

Chibi-Usa shut down the ship and stood, grinning. "Well, that wasn't so hard."

Hotaru smirked and picked the backpack up from the floor. Chibi-Usa took it and slipped the straps over her shoulders. Hotaru glanced at her white tank top, wishing again for some better protection. _I'm all the protection she'll need_, she decided. She reminded herself that everyone at home was counting on them. She pictured Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna in her mind and felt her resolve strengthen. She gave Chibi-Usa a confidant smile, the first genuine one she'd managed in days, and led the way out of the ship.

Chibi-Usa kept close to Hotaru as they walked along a short hall to a bank of what looked like elevators. The floor appeared to be concrete but felt soft under her feet and muffled the sound of their progress. The walls and ceiling were oddly smooth, as though they'd been melted together. It was a little eerie, even though bright lights shone overhead.

Chibi-Usa glanced at the paper that was starting to wrinkle where she clutched it. "Number four will take us to the research facility," she said quietly. Something about the too-smooth hallway made her want to whisper. "Or we can take seven to the control center."

Hotaru paused and looked up at the numbers over the rounded doorways. "Let's try the control center first," she muttered, turning right. "That's also where the security hub is so maybe we can use the cameras there to find her faster."

The elevator doors slid open with a soft whir and both girls stepped inside. Chibi-Usa consulted the paper again before pressing the third button in an unnumbered row. She could feel herself moving down even though there was no sound inside the cubicle. They slowed and switched directions, moving sideways instead. She wished there were windows so they could see where they were going.

A low pitched tone made both girls jump. "Control and security plaza," a computerized voice announced. The doors slid open to reveal another short hallway. Chibi-Usa adjusted the straps on her shoulders to give herself a moment to calm her breathing. She glanced up at Hotaru, but the raven was focused straight ahead. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

When they came out of the hallway, they were met with a surprising sight. They were standing on a wide open area that seemed to be a courtyard for the surrounding buildings. The buildings were colored various shades of blue and made of the same smooth material as the halls. The sunlight shining down on them gave the impression that they were surrounded by flowing water.

Chibi-Usa caught her breath and stepped back reflexively as she looked around. She wasn't sure exactly what she'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. The plaza was filled with people. The ground muffled their footsteps but lines of people were filing in and out of the buildings. None of them spoke to each other or looked away from the direction they were walking. They didn't seem to be aware that two strangers were standing in their midst.

Chibi-Usa looked at Hotaru, who seemed too shocked to speak. Her dark eyes were wide as they darted around and but her hand was steady, hovering over the holster on her belt. Chibi-Usa kept her movements slow to avoid drawing their attention. She pulled the folded paper from her pocket and scanned their notes. Everything they'd read gave the impression that Ami was alone here, but clearly she'd come farther in her work than anyone realized.

Chibi-Usa replaced the paper and studied the people who hurried past. Their skin was pale and soft looking, as though the heavily filtered sunlight wasn't touching them enough. And even though their hair was all different shades, she could see that many had a tint of blue as well. She remembered a note that Ami had scrawled at the bottom of a page. She'd theorized that the differences in appearance on each planet would return once they were repopulated. In the case of Mercury, the altered light and chemical mix of the air seemed to be having the effect she'd expected.

Hotaru touched her arm lightly. She didn't speak but gestured to the side of her head and then toward the people in front of them. Chibi-Usa watched them in confusion until she noticed what had caught Hotaru's attention. Each person had some sort of device attached to their temple, just in front of their left ears. She'd been so preoccupied by their overall appearance and movements that she hadn't noticed. The machines were no bigger than a fingernail, but everyone seemed to have one.

Chibi-Usa wondered suddenly if Ami had done this to them. They were walking as though in a trance and it occurred to her that these people _couldn't _notice them. She couldn't bring herself to voice the thought at the moment. They already had enough doubts about the Senshi of wisdom.

Hotaru motioned for her to follow and the two of them crept forward. They were careful to avoid the purposeful strides of the people around them as they made their way toward the tall building directly across the way. According to the maps, that was the security hub where they could begin their search.

Chibi-Usa felt unsettled as she dodged between the bodies that didn't so much as flinch at her movements. She tried to only think about their destination and Hotaru's lean back in front of her. One of her hands still rested on her gun as she walked and her steps were stiff and tense. She wore a dark military style cap pulled low over her eyes and the tips of her choppy hair stuck out around her ears.

The moment of inattention caused Chibi-Usa to collide with one of the Mercurians. Hotaru caught her arm before she fell and pulled her back toward the wall. The woman she'd run into stopped and frowned. "Route altered," she muttered to herself. "Resetting course to bio-research center, level seven, cubicle three." Her features relaxed and she started forward again as though nothing had happened.

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru stared after her until she disappeared through a doorway. Moving more carefully, they inched along the wall until they were outside the door to one of the smaller buildings. Chibi-Usa's hands were trembling as she tried to pull their notes from her pocket. The woman's reaction had shaken her more than the actual collision.

Hotaru let a hand rest gently on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Before Chibi-Usa could begin to form a response, a series of beeps sounded behind them, loud in the surrounding quiet. "Voice pattern recognized," a tinny voice informed them from a box beside the door. "Please confirm."

Both girls turned to the box in bewilderment. A small circular grate and blue light were positioned in the center of the box above a number keypad.

Chibi-Usa hurriedly dug the paper out and typed in the six digit code. Nothing happened so she tried it again. "It's not working," she said through gritted teeth.

The blue light blinked once. "Authorization failure."

Chibi-Usa considered the machine thoughtfully, and then it dawned on her. She nudged Hotaru. "Say something. I think it knows your voice."

"Why would it?" Hotaru wondered. She stepped closer but jerked back when the machine spoke again.

"Voice pattern recognized. Please confirm."

Chibi-Usa silently encouraged her to continue. She frowned before leaning closer to speak directly into the box. "Um… This is Hotaru Tomoe."

She straightened, waiting as the blue light blinked a few times then went dark. "Maybe it didn't work?" They looked at each other, then Hotaru's attention was drawn to something behind her. Chibi-Usa glanced over her shoulder and found that everyone in the plaza had stopped and was now staring at them. She gasped and spun around, then stepped back from the sea of unblinking stares.

"Voice pattern confirmed." Chibi-Usa backed toward the door, not wanting to turn away from the silent crowd of onlookers. "Welcome, Senshi of Saturn." At that, they both glanced back. The blue light had turned red. "Threat level five," the voice continued. "Now beginning security measures." Chibi-Usa looked over the crowd and saw that the tiny lights on each of their machines had turned red as well. They were stirring restlessly and watching the girls with growing hostility.

A static buzz sounded behind them and a new voice issued out at them, this one painfully familiar. "It was a mistake to come here," Ami said in a low voice. "Leave now. If you try to interfere with my work you will force me to take drastic measures." The machine clicked with finality and the light went dark again.

Chibi-Usa pushed the keypad buttons desperately, trying to reopen the channel. "Ami? We just want to talk. Please?" There was no answer and she pounded the top of the box in frustration.

"Usa." She ignored the soft tap on her shoulder from Hotaru. She tried the code again then began pushing buttons at random, feeling the beginnings of panic and despair creeping in. "Usa," Hotaru said again, her voice calm but firm. "I think we should get out of here."

"We can't just give up," Chibi-Usa replied in frustration. Her anger quickly gave way to alarm, however, when she realized that the crowd was moving in to surround them.

Hotaru drew her gun and leveled it at the nearest person, but her eyes narrowed in uncertainty. "I don't want to hurt them," she said softly. "They're innocent in all of this."

Chibi-Usa looked around and realized that all the doors were now closed. The glass reflected the buildings around them. Her gaze settled on the door to their left, that led to the tallest building. "We need to get into the security building somehow without anyone following us." She stressed the last part, hoping Hotaru would understand her meaning.

Hotaru glanced over and nodded once. With her thumb she spun the dial that controlled the mode of fire on her pistol and aimed at the ground in front of them. The report when she fired echoed around them as the plaza began to fill with thick gray smoke. Chibi-Usa caught her hand and charged blindly forward. She pushed past the bodies around her, keeping hold of Hotaru as she ran toward the door. The moment they reached it, she stopped and gathered energy in her hand until she could see the pink glow through the fog. She slammed her fist through the thick glass, shattering it with her power rather than her actual hand. They hurried through the jagged opening and Hotaru threw up a shimmering purple wall behind them, blocking the entrance.

From there they ran forward, their only thought to put distance between themselves and the crowd outside. "Which way?" Hotaru hissed.

"We need to go up," Chibi-Usa replied, trying to remember the details of the map she'd read earlier. "The security offices are on the top of the building."

She took a turn at random but skidded to a halt when it split into three more directions. She was panting as she fumbled for the paper in her pocket. Chibi-Usa froze as a tearing sounded into the quiet. With trembling hands, she extracted the two jagged halves of the page. She felt tears beginning to form but furiously blinked them away. This was not the time to fall apart. She needed to calm down and think.

"It's this way," Hotaru said, gripping her shoulder tightly. Chibi-Usa looked in the direction she was pointing. The edge of a staircase was visible at the end of one of the halls. Nodding, she stuffed the torn paper back into her pocket and followed her friend down the hall.

Chibi-Usa tried to listen for a hint of people following them, but their own footsteps barely made a sound on the soft ground. The ran up so many flights she lost count. Her muscles were burning and a stitch was forming in her side. Finally they reached what had to be the top landing. She braced her hands on her knees and leaned forward, panting. Hotaru put a palm against the wall as she took a few heaving breaths.

Still, there was no sign of anyone else coming up the stairs. After a short rest, the girls straightened. There was only one door and it slid open automatically when they approached it.

The room they entered was large and circular, with banks of computers and video monitors taking up most of the wall space. The wall on the left was a solid pane of glass and several more doors were on the right.

While Chibi-Usa approached the nearest computer, Hotaru walked over to the huge window. They were higher than most of the surrounding buildings, so she had a clear view of the city. The sunlight was nearly blinding as it reflected from the shining rooftops. It was pretty in a strange way, but unsettling in its vastness. Ami could be anywhere.

She glanced at Chibi-Usa, who was going through the papers in her backpack, before moving toward the doors. The first two sets seemed to be elevators. She suspected that they would be silent, just like everything seemed to be here, and made a mental note to keep an eye on them. There was a third single door beside them, this one with a small circular window. She stood on her toes, trying to see into the next room. It was dark and, strangely, seemed to be filled with water. She thought she could see hazy shadows moving across her vision and stepped back uneasily. A blue dome light shone dully above the door.

"Taru," Chibi-Usa called from her seat by the computers. Hotaru returned to her side as she finished returning the papers to the bag. Two more sat on the keyboard in front of her and she pulled a third from her pocket. She scowled at the torn halves before setting them on the other two. "I'm going to try to access the security network."

Hotaru nodded, resting a hand on the back of her friend's chair as she watched the monitors. "See if you can find a way to talk to Ami again," she suggested. "I'm sure if she knows why we're here, she'll want to help." Chibi-Usa nodded and began typing in numbers from the list in front of her.

The screen came to life and words flashed across the screen. 'Security Network Secure: Select Area To View.' This was followed by a long list of locations. Chibi-Usa scrolled down to Control and Security Plaza. Another screen flickered to life beside the first, showing a down view of the area they'd just left. The courtyard was deserted now and she wondered where the drone-like workers had gone.

"Let's try somewhere else," Chibi-Usa mumbled, quickly switching the view. Images of different buildings and rooms appeared on screen, some empty and others with people trudging single-mindedly through them. Then an image of the room they were in came up. The camera seemed to be behind them but a quick glance behind them didn't reveal it. Hotaru scanned the walls more carefully but still didn't see anything that could have been a camera.

Beside her, Chibi-Usa let out a frustrated growl. "It's stuck," she sighed. She leaned back and rubbed her face with her hands. Hotaru looked at the screen and saw that it was still focused on their backs at the computer.

"I thought I told you to go?" Ami's voice startled them as it snapped out from a speaker in front of them.

Chibi-Usa sat forward so fast she knocked her papers to the floor. "Ami, please, we need to talk to you!"

"Talking didn't solve anything before," Ami replied. She sounded angry now and Hotaru glanced at the elevator doors before moving closer. "I don't see any of the others with you either, so I doubt anything has changed."

"Things have changed," Chibi-Usa insisted, "That's why we need your help."

"I _have _been helping. I told them I would find a way to harness the darkness and use it," Ami reminded them. Hotaru thought back to her last visit to Ami's labs and the youma experiments she'd seen. Her reasoning then had been the same: control the darkness and use it themselves. An impossible plan that had nearly driven the water senshi mad. "I told them I would find a way to conquer it. And I did."

Hotaru's eyebrows shot up at her words and she exchanged an anxious look with Chibi-Usa. Their earlier line of conversation was forgotten as they tried to process what she'd just said.

"What do you mean, Ami?" Hotaru asked tentatively. A maniacal chuckle was the only answer she received. Hotaru shook her head, amazed at what their old friend had become.

"Ami," she tried again, "We need you to come back to Crystal Tokyo with us."

There was a long pause. "Who sent you here?" she finally asked.

"Well," Chibi-Usa said slowly, "Setsuna thought that-"

"I knew it!" Ami interrupted furiously. "She sent you here as part of some convoluted plan to bring me back where she can keep an eye on me and my work!" There was a crash through the speaker, as though something on Ami's side had just been thrown against the wall. "For a moment I actually thought _she _sent you! I thought Serenity wanted me to come back."

"She does, but she's-"

Another crash interrupted Chibi-Usa's sentence. "You tried to trick me!" Ami accused. "You made me think she actually still cared! But you're only here to spy for Setsuna!"

"Ami, we're not!" Hotaru yelled. It was clear that Ami was no longer listening to either of them. It sounded like she'd stepped away from the communicator. They could hear her muttering to herself and things slamming, but it sounded far away.

"…never had faith in my work." Her words began to clear as she moved closer again. "I'll show her. Saturn, are you still there?"

"Yes," she replied, frowning. Ami sounded calm again but it wasn't very reassuring. The use of her planet instead of her name warned that Ami was not in a forgiving mood.

"I'm sorry it's come to this, but she's really left me no choice. If you want to know what I've been doing here, I'll show you. Then you can tell Setsuna that you've witnessed my success. If you live long enough, that is." Hotaru felt a shiver run down her spine at Ami's words. She jumped as all the computer screens went black.

Chibi-Usa was staring at the dark screen with tears in her eyes. "What happened to her?" she asked in a whimper.

Hotaru squeezed her shoulder gently. "I don't know. It's been ten years, maybe she's just been away for too long." She sighed but forced herself to continue. "I don't think we're going to convince her to come with us. We should go back home and try to think of a new plan."

Chibi-Usa wiped her eyes miserably. "We can't just leave." But she didn't sound sure. The encounter with their old friend had shaken her badly.

"We'll come back," Hotaru promised. "We'll find a way to get through to her."

Both girls fell silent and Hotaru noticed a strange sound behind her. She'd been hearing it for a few minutes, she realized, it just hadn't registered. An odd gurgling like water going down a drain. She slid her gun out of its holster and turned toward the elevators. They didn't seem to be active, but something was happening to the door beside them. Hotaru took a few steps closer, head cocked curiously. The light above the door was flashing red and the black that had filled the round window was slowly disappearing. It seemed that the room was, indeed, full of liquid and it was draining at an alarming rate.

"What's going on?" Chibi-Usa asked, twisting in her seat. She sounded more confused than worried. Hotaru shrugged, keeping her attention on the door. The liquid had drained below the level of the window and she could see a shadowy shape through the glass. "I wonder if there's anything about that room…" Papers rustled beside her as Chibi-Usa dug through her backpack.

There was a sucking sound as the door slid open and Hotaru raised her pistol and aimed at the dark doorway. "I think we're about to find out what Ami was working on in here."

Hotaru carefully changed the rate of fire on her gun to stun pulse. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the outline of whatever was in the room. She flinched when it twitched violently and seemed to uncurl from the back wall.

What stepped forward seemed at first to be a tall man in all black. But as it took a jerking step forward, the light hit it and Hotaru could only stare in horror. The creature had thick black skin that shone like polished leather. Its shoulders were nearly as wide as the doorway and its head was only a few inches below the top of the frame. It took another slow, unsteady step into the room.

Hotaru raised her aim to the middle of the creature's chest, but her eyes were drawn to its head. It seemed to have the vaguest of human features, with a slight, rounded protrusion where its nose would be. There was no mouth but its glassy eyes were flecked with flashes of red.

Hotaru looked away from the monster to where Chibi-Usa seemed to be frozen in her seat. Her eyes were wide and her backpack hung from her slack grip. "Usa," Hotaru hissed through gritted teeth. The princess jerked out of her trance and turned her fearful stare on her friend. "Get up and get behind me."

She stood up, keeping her movements calm. Hotaru turned back to the creature and saw that its head was tilted and its eyes were focused on Chibi-Usa. It shivered, causing a ripple of electric blue lines to race across its skin. Abruptly it raised its arm, lifting a black baton that Hotaru hadn't noticed before.

She fired at the creature's chest, and the ball of energy knocked it back against the wall. Chibi-Usa scrambled to her side, nearly dropping her bag as she skirted around the chair. The creature straightened and seemed to frown at the two of them. It dropped the baton back to its side then lifted the opposite arm and curled its empty hand. A reddish glow started in its chest and grew brighter until the light traveled down its arm to collect in its palm. With alarming speed, the monster cocked its arm back and threw a ball of bright energy at them.

Hotaru dove out of the way, taking Chibi-Usa with her to the floor. Behind them the computer terminal was blasted apart in a deafening explosion. Hotaru rolled onto her back, switching her gun to electromagnetic bursts. She fired at the creature again. Sparks ran over its skin and it stiffened. Then, the bright red light came to life in its chest. The sparks surged toward the light and seemed to get sucked into it. The monster pointed a hand toward her and she hurled herself back as it shot a bolt of lightning at the floor, right where she'd been moments before.

"Nothing's working," she growled in frustration as she struggled to her feet. "It's just throwing everything back at me." She took a few steps sideways, making more space between herself and Chibi-Usa.

The monster twitched as it took several uneven steps toward her and raised the baton again. She ducked out of the way as it swung, but she felt the breeze of the heavy blow on her face. She was forced to step back when it swung at her again. She tried to take the offensive by shooting at its knee, but the ball of electricity simply absorbed into its thick skin. It clenched its free hand and she could see the red glow between its fingers. She threw up a barrier just as it hurled another ball of energy at her.

The back of Hotaru's leg touched a chair and she realized the creature had backed her nearly to the wall. She saw movement behind it and saw Chibi-Usa raising her silver staff over her head. She swung down, connecting solidly with the back of the creature's head. It stumbled forward as though wounded, but almost immediately spun around to face her. It lifted its arm and shot bolts of electricity toward Chibi-Usa. She jumped back and the shot missed, colliding with the window behind her and shattering it.

Chibi-Usa dodged and blocked expertly as the creature attacked her with a series of heavy blows from its baton. While it was distracted, Hotaru holstered her gun and called her glaive in its place. She lifted it over her shoulder like a javelin and heaved it at the creature. It reared back in agony as the razor sharp blade bit deep into its back. The weapon vanished in a purple haze and reappeared in Hotaru's waiting fist. She could see the ragged hole left behind. It didn't bleed, instead sparks sprayed from the wound.

Chibi-Usa swung her staff at the creature's face, sending it staggering sideways. She darted past while it was off balance and crossed the room. She stayed close to Hotaru's side, keeping their arms lightly touching. "I think we hurt it," Chibi-Usa panted, trying to catch her breath as she watched the monster twitch and shudder before straightening.

"It's a machine," Hotaru said, frowning. "We're not going to be able to hurt it."

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "It can't be. It acts just like a youma, that's why only our senshi weapons are working."

The creature lurched toward them and both girls dropped into a fighting stance. It stopped and studied them, red lights chasing across its eyes. Now that they were closer, Hotaru could see that it was actually a series of numbers. The red light in its chest dimmed as its hand brightened with renewed energy. Hotaru gasped softly, her weapon dropping a fraction as she put everything together. "I think it's both," she whispered in amazement.

They tensed as it took another uncertain step toward them. "This must be what she meant," Chibi-Usa replied quietly. "Harness the darkness and use it," she repeated Ami's ominous words in awe.

It lunged toward them and they jumped away in opposite directions. "Well then, how are we supposed to kill it?" Hotaru called, maneuvering away from the corner.

Chibi-Usa held her weapon protectively in front of herself while she studied it. The light in its chest began to brighten and she grinned with sudden inspiration. "Taru!" She didn't voice her idea, just in case the creature could understand her. Instead, she tapped the middle of her chest, then indicated the light that was shining through the leathery skin.

Hotaru understood immediately and nodded. She began to move sideways until her back was to the jagged remains of the window. The creature followed her movements until she stopped, then returned its attention to Chibi-Usa. It started toward the Princess so Hotaru used her power to block it. It touched the shimmering purple wall, then jerked back as though burned. It turned furiously toward Hotaru.

Hotaru held her ground, bracing herself for an attack. The creature crouched then jumped at her, closing the distance between them in seconds. She held her glaive ready, then dropped the point just before the monster reached her. The blade sunk deep into its chest, straight through the dimming red light. Its eyes brightened as a frenzy of numbers flashed across the glassy globes. Hotaru used the creatures momentum to keep it moving forward. She let herself fall back, pulling her glaive forward so the creature was lifted up and fell behind her. She let go of her weapon and let it and the monster both fall out the broken window.

Panting, she rolled onto her stomach and scooted forward to hand her head over the ledge. The monster was already out of sight but she imagined it crushed in the middle of the courtyard far below.

She got shakily to her feet and Chibi-Usa rushed to her side. She held her arm tightly as she peered over the edge with her. "Do you think it's dead?" she asked quietly.

Hotaru nodded then looked over at her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Chibi-Usa replied. "You?"

Hotaru nodded again and turned back to the room. A few of the broken monitors were sparking, but otherwise it was as quiet as when they'd arrived. Then her gaze traveled to the elevators, where a light had just blinked off. She pulled Chibi-Usa away from the window and called her glaive back to her just as the doors slid silently open.

"That was a prototype you just destroyed," a cold voice informed them.

Both girls could do no more than stare as, for the first time in a decade, they found themselves face to face with Ami


	7. Dark Mercury

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Finally! I've been suffering from severe writer's block and working too much, but the chapter is finally done! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Special thanks to: Cloud Auditore Fair, Ravendra, Neanda, Sugahcane, Yuuki Yami, Da Pyro's Love, Leilanecris and James Birdsong!

* * *

Chapter 7: Dark Mercury

Distant Future: Mercury

"Sailor Saturn." Ami stopped a few steps away from where Hotaru and Chibi-Usa stood. "Why are you still here?"

Hotaru looked over her old friend, noting the changes to her appearance in the last decade. Ami's hair had grown out and brushed the collar of her white lab coat, which was frayed and had several stains. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest as she stared them down. Hotaru met her once-gentle gaze and was startled to see that her azure pupils were streaked with black.

"We just want to talk," Hotaru said slowly. She didn't want to move closer to the woman before her but didn't want to betray her fear by backing away. She did, however, banish her glaive. She didn't want to make Ami feel threatened any more than she already was.

"Right," Ami sneered. "You and…" Her head tilted in curiosity as her gaze drifted past Hotaru. "Chibi-Usa. I almost didn't recognize you. How did this happen?"

Her sudden interest was almost as unsettling as her earlier anger. Hotaru shifted herself subtly between them. "Queen Serenity is sick," she said bluntly. "She might be dying and we need your help."

Ami nodded slowly as she considered Hotaru's words, but her attention was still riveted on Chibi-Usa. "You want me to find a cure," she guessed. Her lips curled in a cold smile. "I'm sure we could come to some arrangement."

Ami's expression was making her tense. Slowly, she peeled off her leather gloves and stuck them in a side pocket of Chibi-Usa's backpack." It's not that kind of sickness," Hotaru replied roughly. She opened and closed her hands, trying to dry the layer of sweat in case she had to use them.

"I see," Ami replied disinterestedly, her attention still on Chibi-Usa. She began walking around them in a slow circle, looking the princess over.

Chibi-Usa watched her as well, seeming nervous as she pressed closer to Hotaru's side. "We want you to come back with us to Crystal Tokyo," she reminded Ami hesitantly. She didn't sound as sure of the idea as she had been that morning. "You and the other Senshi…"

She trailed off as Ami scoffed loudly, blue-black eyes flashing in sudden anger. "Which other Senshi? They all left, remember? They left me alone to fight the darkness in the city and try to protect Serenity."

Hotaru frowned at that. "You weren't alone," she snapped. "You still had me and the other Outers. We would have helped if you'd let us."

"Helped?" Ami chuckled darkly as her attention returned to Hotaru. "The only one who could have helped was Pluto and she chose not to."

"She didn't-" Hotaru bit back her indignant comment. They wouldn't get anywhere arguing about the past. She took a breath, trying to calm herself. An emotional plea was unlikely to sway the Senshi of Wisdom, she would have better luck appealing to her rational sense.

"Sets-" she swallowed the rest of the Time Senshi's name in the hope of keeping Ami calm. "We think that having all of the Senshi back together will be enough to fight the darkness that's weakened the Queen," Hotaru explained. "And we came to you first because we thought you could help us find the others."

Ami nodded absently, but her darkened eyes drifted back to Chibi-Usa. "Is this to do with the Queen's sickness as well?" She gestured to the princess's newly mature form. "Or did you finally just grow up?" She laughed again, a slightly manic chuckle.

Chibi-Usa crossed her arms self consciously. "It's a long story," Hotaru answered for her. "It happened a few days before we left and we think it had something to do with her mother's weakened state."

"Interesting." Ami looked her up and down again. The black lines in her eyes began to thicken until the blue was barely visible. "I would love to run a few tests on her…" She lifted a hand to Chibi-Usa's face as though she wanted to touch her.

Hotaru's mind went to the labs left abandoned in Crystal Tokyo, the mindless drones wandering the buildings around them and the hellish monster they'd just battled. She caught Ami's wrist before her fingers could make contact with Chibi-Usa's skin. "No."

Ami turned her black stare on the younger girl. "You're going to stop me?" She gave Hotaru a mocking smile.

Hotaru stared back until Ami's smile faded. With an angry snarl, the bluenette wrenched her arm back.

Chibi-Usa moved between them, keeping a restraining hand on Hotaru's arm. "Please, we didn't come here to fight with you."

Ami glowered at them. "I know. You came here to convince me to come _home with you_." Her face twisted in fury at her own words. "You don't understand how far I've come! The breakthroughs I've made! The progress!"

Her gaze narrowed on Chibi-Usa and she flashed a crazed smile. "You want to help your mother? Then stay here. Together we can figure out what happened to her." She inched closer to the princess, who took a matching step back from her. "Maybe the secret is inside of you, Chibi-Usa. Maybe I could dig a cure out of you for her."

She started to take another step but the air between them shimmered purple and a moment later the blade of Hotaru's glaive was leveled at her throat. "You're not going to touch her," she warned softly. She felt Chibi-Usa's hand on her shoulder but, rather than try to stop her, the princess stepped fearfully behind her.

Ami's eyes darted between them but she didn't move. "I see," she said finally. She stepped back and turned away from them, toward the cracked monitors on the wall. She walked past them over to the broken window that overlooked the city.

Hotaru lowered her weapon a fraction as she watched the rise and fall of Ami's shoulders. Chibi-Usa crept around her and moved tentatively closer to the older woman. "Ami?"

Hotaru watched tensely, waiting for some sort of reaction from the genius. A cool breeze blew across her back, refreshing in the sweltering heat. Chibi-Usa looked back at her questioningly. Hotaru could only shrug. She was out of ideas of how to get through to Ami. She shivered and sighed, frowning as she saw that her breath was visible in front of her. She realized in alarm that the temperature in the room was dropping rapidly. The glass of the monitors was frosting over, as well as the remaining shards of the window.

"Usa, get back!" She grabbed Chibi-Usa and pulled her roughly back. Above Ami, a row of icicles began forming, their jagged points dropping down around her. Ami spun back around to face them, grabbing two of the icicles and snapping them off in her hands. In a flash of bright blue, they changed into two gleaming long knives.

Hotaru dropped into a fighting crouch, gripping her glaive firmly. "Ami, please don't do this," Chibi-Usa pleaded.

The gleaming weapons in Ami's hands reflected the light outside as she raised them. She smiled cruelly, eyes locked on the glaive clenched in Hotaru's fists. "Some part of you must have thought it would come to this," Ami replied quietly. "Otherwise you wouldn't have brought _her _to protect you."

Her words stalled Chibi-Usa's actions. In truth, she'd expected all of the Senshi to return willingly once they learned how badly they were needed. She'd hoped that the presence of the Silver Crystal within her would be enough to dispel the darkness. Ami's initial resistance had shocked her, but this was beyond anything she had imagined.

Chibi-Usa looked at Hotaru's tense shoulders in front of her, watching the lines of muscle move across her bare skin as she raised her weapon. Ami was right, she realized, they'd sent Hotaru with her because they knew she would be needed. She wondered if the others even believed in the mission or if they thought the Inner Senshi were already too far gone.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by a crash like metal on metal. She jumped back, eyes wide as Ami and Hotaru's weapons met in a purple flash and spray of frost. She watched, stunned, as the two attacked each other.

Hotaru's eyes had gone dead, as often happened when she exerted her power. Her mouth was set in a tight line and each move she made was powerful but precise.

Ami, on the other hand, was fighting without her usual calculated grace. Her expression was twisted in fury as she recklessly attacked. Hotaru managed to block each deadly thrust of her long knives, but the ferocity of the attacks was pushing her back.

Chibi-Usa could only watch, wanting to help her friend but unable to move. Ami had helped raise her. She remembered the shy genius sitting with her, explaining the concepts of her studies with infinite patience. They'd worked together countless times over the years when Ami had allowed the princess to assist in her experiments. Some days they'd just relaxed together, reading in comfortable silence. And now she was expected to fight her, to hurt her and possibly even take her life. Each flash of purple or shower of frost made her flinch as her eyes darted between them.

A wild swing from Ami managed to make contact. Hotaru stepped back sharply, wincing as she glanced down at the long slice that had opened up across her upper arm. Chibi-Usa's eyes darted from the slowly seeping wound to the smear of bright blood on Ami's knife. The sight shook her out of her daze. She tightened her hands to fists, illuminating the floor with the pinkish glow of her power emanating from them.

Before she could find an opening to attack, however, Hotaru aimed a heavy blow to Ami's midsection. The bright blue knives were forced down as Ami blocked her and, in the same move, Hotaru brought the blunt end of her weapon around to make solid contact with Ami's face.

Ami stumbled back, dropping one of her swords as her hand jumped to the cut that had opened above her eyebrow. The weapon disappeared in a burst of fog before it hit the ground.

Hotaru dropped her guard a little, her expression clearing as she watched her opponent in concern. Chibi-Usa took a step forward as well. Ami pulled her hand away from the wound, seeming stunned as she stared at the blood smearing her palm. She tilted her head thoughtfully and a slight smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She curled her bloody fingers up and her black eyes cut to Hotaru. She pulled her hand toward herself invitingly and Hotaru raised her weapon uncertainly.

Chibi-Usa followed Ami's line of sight to where she was focused behind Hotaru. A patch of ice was spreading across the floor and, before she had time to react, Ami made a fist and jerked it toward her chest. The move pulled a spike of ice up from the frozen puddle and its deadly point flew toward Hotaru.

Chibi-Usa felt as though he heart stopped when Hotaru let out a cry of pain. Her glaive fell from her slackened grip and vanished in a shimmer of purple. She collapsed just as Chibi-Usa reached her, unable to support her weight on her injured leg. Chibi-Usa wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position. The ice shard had pierced all the way through her thigh. The blood-covered tip was protruding through a hole in the front of her jeans.

"Taru?" Chibi-Usa whimpered, clutching her tighter. Hotaru let out a pained breath between clenched teeth but didn't respond. The ice was melting rapidly and the trickle of blood was quickly soaking through her jeans to drip on the floor.

Hotaru's eyes were dull with pain but widened as they moved past Chibi-Usa. She turned to find Ami advancing on them. She had both knives again and her knuckles were white against the aqua hilts as she raised them both. Ami stared down at Hotaru, grinning in crazed triumph.

There was no time to call her staff or attempt to fend off the attack. Instead Chibi-Usa twisted and leaned forward, using her own body to shield Hotaru as Ami's blades came down. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, waiting for the blow to come.

But it never did. After a second of silence, she slowly lifted her head and looked up. A bright light was illuminating the room, glinting blindingly off of the glass and ice around them. Ami had thrown an arm across her eyes and stepped back until she was pressed against the far wall. It was then that Chibi-Usa realized that the light was coming from her own body. As soon as the realization came, the white light faded into nothingness.

Chibi-Usa watched, keeping her arms protectively around Hotaru, as Ami slowly dropped her arm. "That was the Silver Crystal," she said in a shocked whisper. She took a step closer and Chibi-Usa tensed, but she didn't attack again. "You have your mother's crystal."

Chibi-Usa nodded, trying not to show the fear that was rising inside of her. "But that means…" Ami shook her head as though trying to deny what she'd seen. The long knives fell from her slackened grip and shattered, scattering bits of ice that melted almost instantly. She ran her hands over her face, smearing the blood that had made a trail from her eyebrow down to her chin. She looked down at herself and then at her blood stained hands.

Ami dropped to her knees where she stood and Chibi-Usa could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Usagi. She's…" A sob swallowed the rest of her words and she fell forward, forehead nearly touching the floor as she sobbed.

Something dark seemed to lift away from her body. The shadow was only visible for a second before it disappeared above her.

Hotaru managed to sit forward and press her hands to the bleeding wounds on her leg. She met Chibi-Usa's gaze and jerked her head toward the sobbing girl bowed in front of them. Chibi-Usa gave her shoulders one last squeeze before she crawled the short distance to Ami. Tentatively, she laid a hand on her arm. "Ami?"

She lifted her head to look at her and Chibi-Usa was amazed to see that the black had vanished from her eyes, leaving the soft azure of her memories. "Chibi-Usa," she choked out between sobs, "I'm so sorry."

Chibi-Usa smiled and finally allowed the tears she'd been holding back as she pulled Ami into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy to see you, Ami," she whispered as she held the older woman close.

After a long moment, Ami pulled away and approached Hotaru. Her eyes lingered guiltily on the blood seeping between her fingers before lifting to her face. Silently, she stripped off her lab coat and rolled it tightly before holding it up like an offering. Hotaru's expression was unreadable as she looked up at her, but she acknowledged the unspoken request by moving her hands and leaning back. Ami wrapped the jacket like a bandage around the wounds and tied the sleeves to hold it in place.

"That should do until we get somewhere to treat it," she said softly. She sat back on her heels and studied Hotaru's face. "That is, if you still want me to come with you."

Hotaru frowned down at the makeshift bandage before lifting her dark gaze to Ami. "Of course we do," Chibi-Usa answered as she knelt beside her. She caught Hotaru's arm to help her up then pulled it across her own shoulders to support her. "We need you with us."

Ami stayed on the ground, staring at the puddle of Hotaru's blood on the floor. "How bad is Serenity?"

Chibi-Usa sighed, remembering how peaceful her mother had seemed when they'd left. In her mind, she was simply sleeping, waiting for them all to return home. "She'll be alright," Chibi-Usa assured her confidently. "As long as all of us come back to her.

She put just enough stress on 'all' to imply that she meant each of the Inner Senshi. Ami nodded and got to her feet. "I'll need to get a few things together before we go." She started toward the elevator door, but then stopped and looked at them over her shoulder. "Thank you for coming for me," she said softly. "And for still believing in me."

Chibi-Usa smiled back and nodded. She watched until the doors closed before helping Hotaru to a chair near the wall. Now that they had Ami, the real Ami, back with them, it felt like things were finally starting to work out. They still had a long journey ahead of them but now they were one step closer to success.


	8. Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. I seem to have an unfortunate lack of free time lately. The good news is I've already started work on the next chapter so I will hopefully have an update soon. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 8: Doubt

-Distant Future: Crystal Tokyo-

The only sound was the soft click of Haruka's boots against the cement floor of the garage. Sometimes, when things became too overwhelming, she would come in here. Over the years, she'd amassed an impressive collection of vehicles and few things were more relaxing than spending an afternoon maintaining them or taking one out for a drive. It was a place where she could order her thoughts and escape the chaos that sometimes filled their lives. She'd been coming here a lot lately.

She absently ran her fingers along the fender of her white Aston Martin as she passed it. It was due for a tune up, but today she had another destination in mind. At the very end of the garage, four motorcycles were parked in a neat row. She smiled as she approached them.

She remembered the day she'd found them, well over a thousand years ago at an auction. They were fairly beat up but full of possibility and she bought all four. For the next several years, she'd hunted down the parts and put them back together in secret. When they were in running condition, she'd brought Hotaru in on her plan. The younger girl was an accomplished artist and she'd customized each one to match each of the Outer Senshi. The two of them had presented the bikes to Michiru and Setsuna as a family anniversary gift.

Haruka smiled as she stood by the sea green one and examined the crashing wave painted on the tank. Michiru didn't ride hers very often, preferring to ride on the back of one of the others. But she'd been moved to tears by the gesture. Setsuna's black bike got a lot more use. Her wild, reckless side was revealed to them the first time she'd tried out her gift. Haruka ran her hands along the handlebars. The image of Setsuna popping a wheelie before racing out of sight, leaving only a lingering smell of burning rubber, was still clear in her mind.

Haruka took a seat on the floor between her own motorcycle, dark blue with a stylized tornado along the side, and the last one in the row. She took a clean rag from her pocket and began carefully wiping down the bike in front of her. Hotaru's motorcycle was bright purple and, where the others had chrome piping, hers was black. Haruka carefully cleaned the light layer of grime from the tank until the image of fireflies against a night sky was clear.

The picture brought a sad smile to her face. As strong a soldier as she was, and however dangerous her capabilities, Hotaru was also their little girl. Haruka could remember taking her for rides when she was younger and giving Hotaru her first driving lesson. She stopped polishing long enough to wipe at a stray tear trailing down her cheek.

"I thought I might find you here," a gentle voice said behind her. Haruka didn't turn, but she scooted over and patted the spot beside her. Michiru sat cross-legged on the cement and picked up her free hand, pulling it into her lap. They sat together for a silent moment, staring at the scene of fireflies.

Hotaru had called them a few days before to report on the mission so far. She'd glossed over some details, probably in the vain hope of sparing her parents worry. Even with that, however, the story she'd told had been horrifying.

"I don't like the idea of the girls being alone on the ship with Ami," Haruka finally admitted. She heard Michiru sigh beside her but continued to voice the fear that had plagued her since the call. "How can we know that she's completely herself? And how do we know that some part of her wasn't there the whole time? She created that monster and what she did to the people there…"

"She deactivated the system and restored their free will before she left," Michiru reminded her. "They should be alright now."

Haruka's free hand clenched into a fist. "It's the fact that she could do something like that in the first place," she insisted. "And now they're alone with her, thousands of miles from anyone who could help them."

Michiru shifted to rest her head on Haruka's shoulder. "And Ami has only been away for ten years," she said heavily. Haruka had been expecting her to argue, but it seemed that they were having the same thoughts. "The rest have been gone even longer. I can't imagine what they'll be like after all this time."

Haruka had no answers and the two fell silent again.

Behind them, soft footsteps approached and stopped a few feet away. "You're worried," Setsuna said softly. It wasn't a question. Haruka nodded, tightening her hold on her wife's hand. She blinked and a few more tears escaped.

"You don't have to be," Setsuna assured her, walking closer. "Hotaru will be able to protect her."

"I know," Haruka replied, letting out a mirthless chuckle. She reached out with her free hand to caress the picture in front of her. "But who's going to protect Hotaru?" The words were barely above a whisper.

Michiru's hand squeezed hers and they both turned to face the Time Senshi. Always in the past, Setsuna had been the one with the answers. At the very least, she was something solid to hold on to. They waited, but she merely dropped her head to stare at the row of motorcycles beside her. "She'll be alright."

"How do you know?" There was a slight tremor in Michiru's voice when she spoke.

Haruka knew she was thinking of the injury their daughter had suffered on Mercury. They all healed from normal wounds quickly, even those inflicted by youma or other creatures. But they'd discovered long ago that their own powers didn't heal them when the wound came from the power of another senshi. It had been an accidental discovery after an unusually damaging training session. At the time they'd laughed it off and nursed Minako until she couldn't stand any of them. Now, however, the implication was chilling. This time it had been her leg but next time it could be something worse.

Beyond that, there was the ever looming threat of the darkness that had consumed the rest of the senshi. It was still all around them. Haruka could almost feel it like a palpable force surrounding everyone in the palace. "What if the darkness takes over her too?"

"It won't."

Her eyes narrowed at the simple statement. Michiru placed her free hand on her thigh to hold her in place as she moved to rise. "How do you know?" Michiru asked again, cyan eyes burning into the older woman.

Setsuna sighed and sat heavily on Michiru's other side. She gave them a tired smile. "I suppose I should say that this darkness _can't _invade her the way it did the others." She looked past them and a slight drop in her eyebrows was the only indication that she was troubled. "It can't because there is already darkness inside of her."

Haruka felt as though she'd been struck. She looked at Michiru and saw an expression of utter shock. It didn't seem possible. She remembered the changes they'd witness as each of the Inner Senshi had succumbed to the evil flowing into them. She'd never seen anything like that in Hotaru. She was their sweet, quiet daughter. Haruka thought back to every instance that might have meant the evil was seeping into her as well. Moments when she would fall silent and retreat into herself, times when she had an almost fearful intensity. The times when she would exert her power and her eyes would lose something, as though they'd gone dead.

Setsuna seemed to sense where her thoughts were heading. She shook her head. "It isn't like the Inners. Darkness has always been inside of her. It's a part of who, and what, she is."

She shook her head, trying to deny the words that she knew must be true. Beside her, Michiru straightened and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. Feeling suddenly drained, she let her head fall back to rest on the cool metal behind her. Her vision was swimming with helpless tears when she looked back at Setsuna.

Her garnet eyes were shining but she smiled reassuringly at them. "Hotaru, whatever else she is, is a part of each of us. She has light in her too, and it keeps the darkness at bay. No matter what happens, we have to believe in her. It's the only way she will come back to us."

* * *

-Distant Future: Deep Space-

Ami stared down at the sheet of paper in her hands. She was seated at the small desk in her cabin on the ship, the same place she'd spent most of her time since coming aboard. She'd been poring over the notes Chibi-Usa had brought, focusing on the ones concerning the Jupiter portion of the Planet Project. She'd set up her own computer and had been comparing the notes to her data bases, making sure there were no inconsistencies. So far, there was no new information but she was determined to check every single page.

The sound of footsteps drew he attention to her closed door. Apparently one of the girls was awake. They didn't slow as they passed her room and she sighed, setting the page down and sitting back. She wasn't surprised that whichever one it was hadn't stopped, it was still early and they probably thought she was still sleeping. Then she smirked at herself. She didn't believe that for a minute.

Ami hadn't seen Hotaru since her first day on board. They'd both been silent as she'd tended to the gaping hole in the younger girl's thigh. She was lucky that the wound hadn't damaged the bone or tendons. As it was, the pierced muscle would take weeks to heal. The moment she'd finished dressing the injury, Hotaru had left without a word.

Chibi-Usa stopped in to check on her occasionally. Three times a day, in fact, to bring her meals that she had to force herself to eat. The princess had suggested that Ami join them the first time, but Ami wasn't ready for that. Since then, the young girl seemed content to deliver meals to Ami's room. Chibi-Usa always smiled and reminded Ami how happy she was to have her back, but she didn't come inside the door and she flinched if Ami moved too suddenly.

Ami set the page down and lifted her arms above her head to stretch her back, then turned from side to side. Her eyes drifted around the room as she moved. Most of her possessions that had been on Mercury were in the cabin with her now, including her computer and several stacks of books. She'd brought her clothes, except for the lab coats that she'd become accustomed to wearing. There were too many bad memories associated with them, and anyway most of them were stained.

She picked the page back up, but her mind had wandered to the other things she'd left behind on Mercury. Most notable were the files and meticulous notes on her controlled youma project. She'd destroyed every scrap of data that she'd collected and deleted every file from her computer. She'd also destroyed the master controls of the drone project and all of the information about it. She never wanted anyone to have the chance to take over innocents the way she had.

Every time she thought of the lives that had been lost in testing the drone machines or those of the numerous failures of her monstrous creation, she felt the urge to wash her hands. There were no bloodstains on her skin, however, they were only in her mind. _Her mind_. It had been a source of pride and comfort for her entire life and now it felt like it had betrayed her.

She would give anything to be like the people she'd saved in years past. They'd been possessed utterly by youma and, when the monster had gone, those people had awoken as from a dream with no memory of what had happened. But Ami remembered every decision and every detail like a nightmare from which she could never wake.

She realized that she'd been staring at the paper in front of her and hadn't absorbed a single word. Frustrated, she slapped the page back onto the stack on her desk. She frowned at nothing for a moment until her eyes strayed to the corner of the desk. She didn't know how many hours she'd spent in the last week lost in thought staring at the picture sitting there. The frame was new, but the photo inside was hundreds of years old. She was sure Chibi-Usa had left it for her.

She stared at her much younger self: smiling, happy and in love. It seemed like another life that Makoto had held her so effortlessly and she had laughed so easily. She reached out to touch the image but stopped before her fingers reached the glass. Instead she dropped her loose fist onto the desk top and pressed her free hand over her eyes. _It was a long time ago_, she reminded herself. Everything was different now. _She _was different.

Soon she would be facing the former love of her life and the idea filled her with dread. Would Makoto even speak to her? Even if she did, what could Ami possibly say? Was she even the same person? Ami asked the same question of herself and realized she didn't know the answer. So much had happened, she wasn't even sure who she was any more.

Abruptly she got to her feet. She had to get out of her room, away from the memories and pain of everything around her. Before she left she turned the picture face down onto her desk, hiding the photograph from view. She couldn't look at those smiles any more, at the happy couple from long ago. They were gone and she doubted she would ever see them again.

* * *

Hotaru made her way slowly down the hall toward the elevators. She'd just spent a good portion of the morning trying to get clean without getting her bandages wet and the effort had exhausted her. Now she just wanted to sit and relax. Lately, she and Chibi-Usa had been spending their days in the living room at the back of the ship. After weeks of reading, it was a relief to have some semblance of relaxation with her friend. Part of her thought they should be planning for the coming confrontation with Sailor Jupiter, but there was plenty of time for that. They would be on the ship for several months before they reached their next destination.

Of course, there wasn't much they would be able to do since Ami had taken all of the paperwork and cloistered herself in her room. Hotaru didn't really mind since she wasn't ready to face her, but Chibi-Usa was becoming concerned. It seemed that the other girl had been under the impression that things would immediately go back to the way they'd been. At the moment, that didn't seem likely to ever happen.

Hotaru pushed the thoughts out of her head, focusing instead on her steps. She'd been using her purple practice staff as a makeshift crutch since she still couldn't put any weight on her injured leg. After a lifetime of having Senshi healing powers, she was finding the whole ordeal of recovery to be extremely inconvenient.

She rounded the corner and was surprised to see Ami kneeling in the middle of the hall. The woman hadn't left her room once since Mercury, and the last place Hotaru expected to see her was down in the lower levels of the ship. In front of the open fuel cell panel…

Her eyes widened in alarm. "What are you doing?" she demanded loudly, hurrying forward.

Ami glanced from the dull green cylinder leaning against the wall to the hostile figure approaching her. This was the first time Hotaru had spoken to her since Mercury and, even though she was clearly angry about something, it was nice to hear her voice. "One of the cells was running low," she explained calmly. "I was just changing it."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed suspiciously and Ami sighed and sat back, offering a clear view of the two functioning cells. Proof that she wasn't trying to sabotage the ship. "They alternate in powering the ship so as long as you keep switching them with fully charged cells, you never lose power."

"I know that," Hotaru snapped. Ami fell silent, watching as her dark eyes darted from the depleted cell to the other two. Apparently satisfied, she nodded then turned and started to hobble away.

Ami watched her go and felt a flare of fresh guilt when she noticed the white bandage showing beneath the hem of Hotaru's gym shorts. "How's your leg?" she ventured.

Hotaru stopped a few feet away, leaning heavily on her staff for support. "It'll heal," she replied gruffly, keeping her back to the Water Senshi.

Ami bit her lip before getting slowly to her feet. "I'm sorry." One of Hotaru's shoulders lifted in a half shrug and she continued to make her slow way down the hall.

Ami took an uncertain step after her. "I wasn't myself." Hotaru stopped again so Ami decided to take a chance and try to repair some of the damage between them. "You must know that. The darkness clouded everything. I knew what was happening, but I just couldn't stop myself from doing those things and acting that way." Hotaru didn't move or speak so Ami pushed further. "Chibi-Usa has forgiven me, isn't there any way that you could too?"

Hotaru finally turned to face her but her expression was hard. "Chibi-Usa is just like her mother. She wants to believe the best of people."

It was as though Hotaru had physically slapped her. It took Ami a moment to find her voice. "We were friends once," she said softly.

Hotaru scowled and took a limping step closer. "I remember. You were one of my closest friends for centuries." Ami held her hands out questioningly but Hotaru's face only darkened. "But that didn't stop you from leaving, did it."

This time Ami didn't try to stop her as she made her slow way down the hall. She waited until she heard the elevator doors close to let the tears fall.

* * *

Chibi-Usa stretched her arms over her head as she stepped out of her bedroom. She'd spent the first hour of her morning in meditation, trying to clear the jumble of confusing thoughts in her head. Her thoughts were still a mess, but at least she'd come to a decision of what to do next. She took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve and marched down the hall to Ami's door. Before she could second guess herself, she rapped firmly on the door. She waited but was met with silence.

She raised her hand to knock a second time, but she was distracted by the sound of shuffling steps punctuated by the dull clunk of a staff against the thin carpet. "She's not in there," Hotaru informed her as she approached.

Chibi-Usa glanced at her friend before turning back to the door in confusion. Ami hadn't left her room once since they'd boarded. Also, considering the size of the ship, there weren't that many places to go.

She looked past Hotaru in the direction of the living room but it appeared deserted. "Is she with you?" Hotaru made a sour face and shook her head. Chibi-Usa sighed. Hotaru hadn't spoken much of what had happened on Mercury, but her expression darkened every time Ami was mentioned.

Chibi-Usa heard the elevator doors behind her and spun around to face them. Ami's posture was slumped and she kept her head tilted downward as she approached them.

"Good morning," Chibi-Usa tried, attempting to smile as the genius walked heavily toward her. Despite herself, she took a half step back when Ami reached her.

She winced inwardly, but Ami didn't seem to notice the movement. "Morning," she mumbled as she passed. She glanced up just long enough for Chibi-Usa to notice her red, puffy eyes. As Ami keyed in the code to her bedroom door, Chibi-Usa's first instinct was to leave her alone with her grief. But she'd been doing that since Ami's arrival and they really couldn't put off this talk any longer.

"Ami?" The bluenette paused in the open doorway, focusing somewhere near Chibi-Usa's feet. "Would you mind if we talked a little?"

She could see a muscle working in Ami's jaw as she stepped back and allowed the door to close. She glanced at Hotaru, who stood calmly leaning on her staff. "What is there to talk about?" she asked dully.

"Well, we're going to reach Jupiter soon-"

"I don't know if I would consider three and a half months to be soon," Ami countered, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

Chibi-Usa almost smiled at her words; for a moment Ami had sounded like her old self. She continued as though she hadn't been interrupted. "And we should decide what we're going to do before we get there."

Ami considered her words before finally lifting her gaze to meet her eyes. "You think that will help?"

She knew they were both thinking the same thing. None of their planning had prepared them for what they'd found on Mercury. It was likely that it would be the same on Jupiter, if not worse.

"It couldn't hurt," Hotaru pointed out. Chibi-Usa turned her hopeful gaze on her friend. "We could at least decide where to start looking for her."

Chibi-Usa smiled, feeling better with Hotaru's support of her idea. Ami shrugged indifferently before returning to the door to her room. Chibi-Usa stepped forward to stop her but Ami gave her a tired half smile. "I just need my computer so we can go over the maps. I'll meet you in the living room in a few minutes." She disappeared, leaving Chibi-Usa and Hotaru alone in the hallway.

"I think she's starting to get better," Chibi-Usa said happily. She turned to Hotaru, but her excitement vanished as she looked her over. Hotaru had her hands crossed loosely over the end of her staff, but there were visible tremors running through her body. A thin sheen of sweat shone across her forehead and her breathing was uneven. "How are you feeling?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Despite her words, Hotaru's voice sounded rough and strained. She was clearly in pain and trying not to show it.

Chibi-Usa moved closer to her, examining her face. Her dark eyes were dull with exhaustion. "You look pale," she said gently.

"I'm always pale," Hotaru replied with a weak chuckle.

Chibi-Usa gave a slight smile. She lifted her hand to Hotaru's cheek, which felt warmer than usual. Hotaru's eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she leaned into her touch. Then she straightened, frowned at nothing for a moment and turned away to limp toward the living room.

Chibi-Usa followed, confused by her abrupt departure. "Maybe you should go lie down for a while," she suggested to Hotaru's back.

Hotaru dropped her head, considering the suggestion. Ami emerged from her room with her mini computer in one hand and glanced at them before going past them down the hall.

"I'm fine," Hotaru decided, staring after the bluenette to the open living room door. She started determinedly after the older woman.

"Taru." Chibi-Usa caught her arm lightly and stepped in front of her. Hotaru's jaw was clenched and she was shaking badly. "You shouldn't even be walking around right now. You need to let yourself heal."

Hotaru's eyes drifted past her and narrowed. Chibi-Usa frowned worriedly at her friend. She couldn't understand why she was being so stubborn. "Hotaru-"

Hotaru turned toward her then, eyes flashing angrily. "I am not leaving you alone with her," she whispered fiercely.

Her previous confusion was replaced by shock. "I've been alone with her every day since we got her back," she said slowly.

"Standing in the hallway and bringing her meals," Hotaru pointed out. "That's not the same thing."

"We're just going to be talking." Chibi-Usa couldn't understand Hotaru's attitude. What had happened on Mercury had been terrible, but it was over now. They had Ami back with them and she was obviously trying to make up for what she'd done. They were never going to be able to bring the other Senshi home if the three of them couldn't make peace with each other. They stared at each other for a long moment.

Finally Hotaru let out an angry sigh. "I don't think you understand what she's capable of," she ground out.

Chibi-Usa raised her eyebrows. "I was there too," she reminded her. "I saw what happened to those people."

"It didn't just happen!" Hotaru realized she'd shouted the last word and dropped her voice, forcing herself to calm down before she continued. "Ami created all of that. She _chose _to take away their free will."

"She also chose to destroy all of the equipment and free them all." Chibi-Usa was becoming indignant in the face of Hotaru's stubborn insistence. "I was right beside you when we fought that monster, and I know she created that too. But I also watched her change. That was real remorse, Hotaru, and she's never going to get past what happened if we don't let her."

Hotaru's mouth snapped shut on whatever she'd been about to say. Her eyes narrowed briefly before her face lost some of its intensity. "You really don't blame her for any of it, do you."

Chibi-Usa shook her head but Hotaru was already limping away from her.

"Taru…"

Hotaru moved with determination toward the back of the ship where Ami was waiting. Chibi-Usa caught up with her and searched her face, trying to see what she was feeling. Hotaru gave her a brief, grim smile. "Let's hear what she has to say." Hotaru's dark eyes pierced her own and the smile disappeared. "But this doesn't mean that I forgive her. I don't trust her and nothing she says will change that."

* * *

They sat in a circle in the small living room. Ami's eyes were locked on the screen of her laptop and the soft click of her fingers on the keys was the only sound in the room. Hotaru was on the couch with her injured leg stretched out in front of her. Occasionally she would shift and grimace, as though she couldn't find a painless position. Chibi-Usa sat on the other end of the couch with her hands clasped loosely in her lap. She let her gaze drift between her silent companions, trying to figure out a way to narrow the rift between them.

"That should do it," Ami murmured, looking up from the small device in her hands. The interface visor glowed a translucent blue, shielding her eyes from view. She turned toward the video screen on the wall and tapped a few more keys.

The screen flared to life and filled with an image of the solar system. Chibi-Usa studied the different planets before focusing on Earth. She bit her lip, trying to keep a sudden wave of homesickness at bay.

"That's us?" Hotaru asked, pointing. Ami nodded. Chibi-Usa leaned forward slightly and finally saw a tiny blue X near the line that marked the orbit of Venus. According to the map, that planet was currently off to the right making its way around the other side of the sun.

"We'll be passing home in a few days," Chibi-Usa mused. She wondered how everyone was doing there.

"Maybe we should stop there first?" Ami suggested, turning toward them. "Serenity-"

"No!" Chibi-Usa felt herself blush at her sudden outburst. She glanced at Hotaru, whose dark eyebrows were slightly raised. "I.. I mean… we should wait. The plan was to bring all four of you back," she explained quickly. "And Jupiter will be much further away if we don't go straight there."

The visor still covered her eyes so it was impossible to read Ami's expression. Her mouth tightened briefly and she gave a terse nod. Chibi-Usa gave Hotaru a pleading look.

She sat forward, one hand jumping to her thigh at the movement. "We should probably try to figure out where to start looking for Sailor Jupiter."

Chibi-Usa let out a quiet, relieved breath. She felt guilty about her reaction. She wanted to believe that Ami was completely healed, but the thought of bringing her back to Crystal Tokyo with her mother in such a weakened state…

She forced her gaze back to the screen, which now showed a blown up picture of the planet Jupiter.

Ami cleared her throat and turned back to her computer. "There aren't actually that many places she could be," she informed them. Chibi-Usa hoped she was imagining the cool tone of her voice.

"How do you figure that?" Hotaru asked sarcastically. "It's not exactly a small planet."

One eyebrow arched above the visor as Ami shot her a look. "I'm aware," she replied icily.

Chibi-Usa frowned as the two glared silently at each other. "So," she ventured tentatively, "what are you thinking?"

Ami looked quickly at her, seeming to remember herself. Hotaru crossed her arms and leaned back, turning resolutely toward the screen.

"It took a lot of work to make any part of the planet habitable by humans," Ami explained. "For centuries, scientists thought that there was no real surface at all and all of our probes were destroyed before they could penetrate the atmosphere. Eventually I managed to invent a ceramic coating that protected them against the caustic chemicals in the outer layers of the atmosphere. We used it on all of our space ships after that." A proud smile lit up her features as she talked.

Chibi-Usa tried to follow the explanation, but she didn't know enough about the planet to make complete sense of her words. She glanced at Hotaru, but the raven seemed just as lost as she was.

Ami seemed to notice their lack of comprehension and hurried on. "Anyway, we discovered that we could only colonize parts of the northern hemisphere. The storms in the south were too dangerous. So, right now there's only one major city on the planet and only the area around it is inhabited."

"So she'll be somewhere near there?" Chibi-Usa asked. Ami nodded but her gaze stayed riveted on the screen.

"Great," Hotaru said gruffly. "That'll save some time at least."

Chibi-Usa looked at her in surprise. Personally, she was relieved that the search had been narrowed so much. Jupiter was by far the largest planet they would be visiting and she'd been dreading the time it would take to look for Makoto. "That's good news," she reminded her friend.

"I know," Hotaru replied wearily. She tried to smile at her but it faded quickly. "But what do you plan to do once we find her?"

Reluctantly, Chibi-Usa turned back to Ami. "I thought maybe you could talk to her."

Ami sighed heavily and closed her computer. The visor slid away from her eyes and vanished and the screen on the wall went black. "What do you expect that to accomplish?" she asked dully.

Chibi-Usa shrugged uncertainly. The idea had made perfect sense in her mind, but hearing the utter despair in Ami's voice made her second guess herself. "You were together for centuries. She loves you. Maybe that will make her want to come back with us."

Ami smiled sadly at her and shook her head. "Whatever we had before, I don't think it will be enough now. Too much has happened." Her azure eyes filled with tears and she dropped her head to stare down at the closed computer in her lap.

"What about you?"

Chibi-Usa tore her gaze from the broken woman before her to stare at Hotaru in confusion. "What?"

"Maybe if we can get you close enough, you can heal her," Hotaru clarified, "Like you did on Mercury." When Chibi-Usa still didn't respond she smirked, as though amused by her friend's density. "You have the Silver Crystal," she said slowly. "Use it."

"She's right," Ami jumped excitedly back into the conversation. "It worked on me, maybe it will work on her too!"

They both looked hopefully at her. She shook her head. "I can't."

Ami frowned. "Of course you can, we just have to get you close to her. We should be able to manage that."

Hotaru tilted her head, her smile fading to a look of concern. "What do you mean 'you can't'?" she asked gently.

Chibi-Usa shrugged, pulling her feet onto the couch so she could wrap her arms around her knees. "I can't use it," she whispered. Hotaru shook her head, not understanding. "I tried," she admitted. "I've been trying all week but…"

She sighed. She'd tried everything to access the power of her mother's crystal. She knew it was there, she'd inadvertently used it once already. But when she looked for the power inside of herself, the way she did when she used her own abilities, she couldn't feel anything.

"You just need to learn how to use it," Ami said optimistically. "You've got plenty of time to practice before we get there."

"And if not, we'll find another way," Hotaru added.

"There might not be another way." Chibi-Usa felt like crying as she spoke her worst fear aloud.

Hotaru laid a hand on her forearm and squeezed gently. "We'll find one." Hotaru smiled, dark eyes meeting her own. "I promise."

More than anything, Chibi-Usa wanted to believe her.


End file.
